


Doubloon Trouble

by mixiz877



Series: WD Zorro [1]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Treasure Hunt, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: A childhood friend of Diego's returns to Los Angeles. Can Diego uphold his charade during their hunt for the lost chest of doubloons?





	1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles, 1809

Raúl ran around the patio of the Fabregás hacienda, fighting every chair and plant within his reach with his wooden rapier he got for his eleventh birthday that morning.

His eight year old sister Soledad sat nearby watching him with a pout and a frown. The wooden rapier had come as a set of two. But of course her big brother rather played alone than having his little sister holding one of his beloved wooden toys.

"They're not girls toys anyway," he had told her when she asked him for the third time if she could join his game.

So Soledad had taken her seat on the wall next to the stairs that lead up to the top level. She knew Raúl merely wanted to wait for the arrival of his friend Diego and his parents. She also knew that as soon as Diego was around her chances of getting to play with the rapiers vaporised.

Just as they had done many times before, sticks serving as rapiers, Raúl would become the commandante of the garrison and Diego had to play the part of a wanted outlaw. They would run around the hacienda fighting and climbing and riding imaginary horses and shouting. Those were the times where Soledad wished she were a boy. She didn't care much for dolls and skirts but her parents would have none of that.

Finally, Raúl came to a stop right in front of her. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she glared at him until he burst out laughing.

"You still want to play fight?"

She nodded a bit too eagerly for her own liking, but she didn't care when the desired object - the second wooden rapier - was handed to her by her brother.

"En garde," said Raúl, raising his rapier into a salute as he had observed many times.

Soledad jumped off the wall and copied his stance. Despite her being a girl and Raúl's efforts to keep her out of his boy games, she had been involved in stick fights before.

"En garde," she replied.

They had just managed to divide some points amongst themselves when the sound of horse galloping close by distracted Raúl. Expecting his friend, he turned slightly to see if it was him and found that his sister had taken advantage of his distraction, pointing the tip of the rapier straight at his chest.

Since the horses that arrived carried Diego and his parents, Alejandro and Isabella de la Vega, that was the scene they were greeted with.

"Hola, Raúl," Diego called. "Don't you rather want to yield before she runs you through?" Diego couldn't suppress a smile and Raúl blushed from embarrassment.

"If you're so sure she won't put you in the same position, why don't you challenge her then?" Raúl replied. Then he turned to his sister who still had the rapier pointed at his chest.

"I yield," he said quietly and Soledad withdrew the wooden toy unable to hide a grin.

The de la Vegas chuckled in unison and dismounted the horses. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the hacienda and Don Javier Fabregás strode out to greet his friend Alejandro and his wife.

After a warm welcome, the adults went inside to sit in the sala and enjoy a glass of good wine, and Diego found himself with a wooden rapier being thrust into his hands by Raúl.

"Make sure you beat her, Diego. Else we will never hear the end of her tales about the day she did not only best her big brother, but also his best amigo. And don't try getting out of this because you don't fight with girls."

Diego grinned and looked at his friend. Raúl was half a year older than him but usually the fights they were having as Commandante versus Outlaw ended in Diego's favour. Much to Raúl's disappointment since his idea was that the older must be better than the younger. He must have felt triple humiliation to lose to someone younger who was also a girl, his sister of all people.

"Ah, I shall gladly defend your honour, mi amigo," Diego replied and took a good look, first at the rapier and then at Soledad.

Being two years younger than him Soledad was a full head shorter. But Diego saw her determination and knew he couldn't take this challenge lightly. He raised his rapier in greeting.

"En garde, Soledad."

Soon the clashing of wooden swords could be heard from the patio. Raúl had occupied the spot on the wall and saw how Diego let Soledad advance just to parry everything she tried with a smile.

After a few minutes, Diego decided to wrap it up and turned her attack into disarming her. Before anyone could say anything a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Soledad, come inside!"

Hearing the stern voice of her mother, Soledad knew there was no arguing with her. Handing back the rapier to her brother she went inside with a resigned glance at Diego. The latter continued to watch her until she disappeared.

Being an only child, Diego had no idea why Raúl continuously complaines about his little sister being a nuisance. For all he knew he would be glad to have a little sister - or brother - whom he could play with and teach things like fencing or climbing trees and walls.

"How come you let the fight go on so long?"

Raúl's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Settling his glance on his friend, Diego smiled.

"She's not that bad and I wanted to enjoy it."

"Not that bad," Raúl snorted. "She's just a girl and girls are no good at fencing!"

"Then how come you let her beat you?"

"It was your fault, Diego," Raúl cried.

"My fault? How could it have been MY fault?" Diego asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Your arrival distracted me!" Raúl said reproachfully. Diego's anger dissipated and he grinned.

"Ah, but you have to learn not to let yourself get distracted. Didn't your father teach you that? If you get distracted in a duel it could mean losing your life."

"I know," Raúl said quietly. "Our fencing instructor said it's my biggest fault." Raúl jumped off the wall.

"But now my friend, Commandante Raúl Fabregás has to make up for his mistake by defeating that petty outlaw named Diego. Ha!"

With that he charged at Diego who spun on his heels and dashed off, jumping over a chair and onto the edge of the little fountain in the middle of the patio.

Raúl chased after him and soon the laughter as well as the wooden clashing of swords resounded around the hacienda.

Inside, Soledad was standing at the window watching. She had been told to help prepare the birthday supper for her brother in order to learn a few things in the kitchen. Her eyes glued on Diego, she wondered why he couldn't be her brother instead of Raúl, who always belittled her.

Los Angeles, 1822

It was early evening on a summers day when Diego de la Vega bid his friend Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia good night and left the Pueblo de Los Angeles on his faithful palomino.

His journey would take him straight home to his father's hacienda and he was looking forward to being reunited with his manservant and friend Bernardo who had stayed at home with a slight cold. Diego had insisted he'd rest a bit.

Darkness was beginning to fall and Diego spurred his steed on to avoid reaching home in complete darkness.

Although things had quieted down a bit after Zorro had not only rid Los Angeles of Capitán Monastario and the Eagle, he still didn't feel too comfortable riding alone after sundown without his sword at his side.

Usually he wasn't alone, but due to the circumstances he didn't want to push his luck.

Half-way to the de la Vega hacienda to the east, the outlines of the abandoned Fabregás hacienda could be seen.

Javier Fabregás had left California along with his children to return to Spain after getting word of the passing of his father.

Leaving in a rush in order to catch a ship bound to Spain that was about to set sail, he hadn't bothered trying to sell his hacienda. For about ten years now it had been standing empty.

Over the years, despite the effort of the neighbouring haciendas, looters had taken away most of the furniture and decorations.

Yet this particular evening when Diego cast a glance in the hacienda's direction as he had done many times before, something caught his eye.

For a split second it seemed to him he had noticed the slight flicker of candle-light coming from one of the windows.

Before Diego had left for Spain, Capitán Rodriguez had ordered all doors and windows to be bolted and secured to prevent further looting and keep bandits from using the place as a hideout.

Diego pulled his palomino to a stop and observed the desolate hacienda. His eyes had not been deceiving him as he could see the light moving from one room to the next.

Without further thoughs Diego pressed his legs into the palomino's sides and approached the building. Hiding his horse in the brush outside the walls he could see the gate to the hacienda had been freed of the chains that had kept it locked.

His curiosity stirred, Diego entered the premises and quietly made his way towards the door to the sala. Gripping the knob he found it turned easily. He gave the door a slight push and winced at the creaking noise it made.

Listening for a couple of minutes, he continued his quest as everything stayed silent. Looking around he saw a light shining underneath a door. His memory told him it was the kitchen door.

"Holá!" he called. He had decided to make his presence known as not to startle anyone into attacking him since he was unarmed.

There was neither a response nor a noise of any kind. With a few steps he reached the kitchen door and pushed it open. On the remnants of the fireplace there was a storm lantern, its candle illuminating the door and parts of the kitchen.

"Holá!" Diego called again while taking one step inside the kitchen only to freeze as he felt the tip of a sword pressed into his chest. Despite himself he retreated slightly.

"Halt!" a firm voice commanded.

A firm but female voice as Diego noticed in astonishment. While he was still trying to process this information, the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow, the light revealing bit by bit from bottom to top of the bearer of the sword that rose from Diego's chest to his throat.

Finally, as the sword bearer completed her move, her face was illuminated by the storm lantern unlike Diego's, whose facial features were still concealed by the shadows.

Upon seeing his captor Diego's mouth dropped slightly open as he let out a gasp of surprise. It had been years, but there was no mistaking who the dark haired, blue eyed beautiful woman was.

"Soledad?"

Diego's question was barely more than a whisper. The tip of the sword swayed slightly and dropped an inch as the woman stepped back without withdrawing the weapon.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprise lacing her still firm voice.

"Con permiso."

Diego took a step forward so his face, too, ended up in the reach of the candle light. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clang as she drew both hands up to her face.

"Diego?" she whispered.

At his confirming nod she sprang to live covering the short distance with one step, throwing her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

After his initial surprise, Diego found himself returning the hug. It felt good to hold her and he smiled at the familiarity of it. The last time they had seen each other she had done exactly the same, leaping onto him for a hug. It was when they had rather hastily left for Spain. Her father had to attend urgent business in Barcelona. Little had they known, they would only meet again after such lengthy time.

When she finally let go of his chest she smiled up at him. It was a brief, genuinely warm smile which then turned sad. She did her best to hide it turning away from him, but Diego's sharp eyes didn't fail picking it up.

"What's wrong, Soledad? Why are you here alone, almost like you're hiding? Where is your brother, your family?" Diego couldn't hide a slight tint of concern in his voice.

"It's a long story, Diego. I'm not even sure I understand every bit of it." She sighed and shivered slightly. Despite it being summer, the air had taken up a chill and the abandoned hacienda did nothing to keep the cold out.

"Then why don't you accompany me to our hacienda? I'm sure my father will have no objections for you to stay in our guest room. This place is certainly not fit to shelter a lady for the night." Diego offered.

Soledad rewarded him with a warm smile. "Gracias, Diego. But won't your wife have something to say about you bringing home strange women at night?" She couldn't hide a slight quiver speaking these words.

Diego gave a short chuckle and the averted his gaze. "There is no wife who could object," he whispered.

Surprise was evident on her face as she tried to make eye contact, but she refrained from asking further questions. For now at least, she thought. She had been sure a handsome, dashing and courageous caballero such as Diego would have been spoken for by now.

"Still, I cannot accept the offer, Diego, as tempting as it is. I have to wait here for my brother. We were supposed to meet here after having split up. Actually he should have arrived before me. He must have been held up somehow." Her voice sounded tense as she told Diego.

"Why would you and he split up? Why did he let you travel alone? It's not safe for a man to travel alone, let alone for a woman..." Diego trailed off for Soledad spun and glared at him.

"Despite being merely a woman I can look after myself, Diego," she said tersely. "I learned how to use a sword long ago, as you might be willing to remember, and I also know how to ride a horse!"

Seeing the shocked look on his face she regretted her harsh tone. "Lo siento," she said in a more gentle voice.

"No," he replied. "Don't apologise. It's unusual but not unheard of. I should apologise for assuming the wrong things." He sighed. "I understand your concern about Raúl not being here despite the fact that he should have arrived before you. I assume you want to stay so he won't worry when he gets here and doesn't find you." Soledad nodded.

"Why don't you just leave him a note where to find you?" Diego suggested.

Soledad's eyes opened wide with... fear? Diego wasn't sure. He just knew he had to learn what had happened to fully understand what all that was about. Apparently Soledad had come to the same conclusion.

"Diego, I think I will have to fill you in on the events prior to this so you know I haven't just gone crazy." Her lips briefly pulled into a smile at that idea. "Let's find something to sit down on."

They found some chairs in the sala and sat down. Soledad had taken the storm lantern with, and as she put it on another chair, she seemed to notice that Diego didn't carry an arm. She frowned.

"Tell me, Diego, if it is so dangerous to travel alone, how come you choose to go unarmed?"

Diego copied her frown. "That," he sighed, "is another long story and best told in a really comfortable sala such as ours." Not that you will like the story, Diego thought with a pang of regret. "Now I'm ready to listen to yours."

"Very well," Soledad started. "I will have to begin way back when we had to leave California head over heels. My father had gotten word from Spain that he was needed in order to make sure his father's lands in Barcelona wouldn't be confiscated by a representative of the king. This man supposedly had won the deeds in a card game from a thief who had stolen them from my grandfather. Sadly my grandfather had died from a stroke. At least that is the message my father received which prompted our return.

"After our arrival, my father managed to sort the situation out and decided it would be better if we stayed on. Many years later my mother got sick and passed away." Soledad lowered her gaze trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I know how you must feel as my mother also isn't with us anymore," Diego said quietly. Soledad nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Two years ago, Father, Raúl and I decided to move on to Mexico. We hoped to build up a new home and live on in peace. Raúl had managed to work himself up in the military, but only a year after he had started his post in Mexico he resigned. He has never told me the real reason behind his decision. I think it was because he didn't agree with the corrupt climate that developed in the army. Of course father was very disappointed. He turned to gambling and apparently lost a great deal of money."

Soledad paused and looked up at Diego who simply sat there taking it all in. When Soledad didn't continue Diego turned to her. "Why did you not return to Los Angeles? You had a perfectly good place here that you just had to polish up again."

"Father didn't want to return. He never gave a reason why, but we accepted it and stayed with him. The death of our mother had taken its toll on him. Anyways, one day father stumbled home from a gambling round looking as if he'd seen a ghost. The following day he went on a week's trip all by himself. Neither my brother nor I had a clue where he had been and he would never speak of it.

"Two months later, there was an attack on our home in Mexico by a gang of banditos. They ransacked the place, turned everything upside down and inside out, but it didn't look like they found what they were looking for. In the jumble father got hit by a stray bullet in the chest." Soledad's voice had become quieter by the minute and now died down. Diego didn't want to disturb her memories and waited for her to continue. After a few moments Soledad raised her gaze to meet Diego's.

"He succumbed to his injury three days later."

"Mis sinceras condolencias," Diego expressed with a soft voice.

"Gracias." Soledad's voice was shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, Diego. It's just that it's all very fresh still. We buried him merely six months ago. Ever since then I've never been able to shake the feeling of being watched. Raúl felt the same. He was very worried and rightly so. Ten days ago, we received an anonymous note. If we wanted to live and live in peace, we were to hand over the chest of doubloons that had been in our father's possession. Only we don't know of any such chest nor do we have a clue where it could be hidden. Father never mentioned anything similar.

"Two days later, Raúl got stopped in the road by four banditos. They told him to have the chest ready by dawn or pay for it with his life. We decided to make a run for it since there is no way we could meet their terms. It was Raúl's idea to split up, him taking the inland route whereas I was supposed to take the longer route along the coast of California. We wanted to divide them and heighten our chance of losing our pursuers and then meet here. If everything would have gone as planned, he should have reached the hacienda a full day ahead of me. But upon my arrival this morning I see he didn't make it. I know he could simply be held up somewhere, but I have a really bad feeling about this. Diego, I cannot lose my brother as well!"

Diego nodded in understanding. Given the circumstances he shared Soledad's concern.

"When I heard your horse, Diego, I thought it was him. But when you dismounted I saw it wasn't and I was afraid it would be one of the banditos."

Diego chuckled a bit. Then he grew serious again. "I think you should come with me now. You could leave a note that will tell Raúl where to find you should he get here."

"But it will tell the banditos the same, Diego," Soledad said worriedly.

"Not if you encrypt it. Write something that will tell Raúl what he needs to know but that will leave everyone else guessing."

It was agreed and soon the pair left heading towards the de la Vega hacienda.

***zzz***

Bernardo was getting worried. Surely Diego hadn't planned on staying in town until darkness had fallen. He walked up to the front gate for the umpteenth time to see if he could make out anything in the pale moonlight. Alternately, he had snuck into the secret passage to check Tornado's cave for a sign, but so far he had always come up empty handed.

As he was about to turn around to check the cave again, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He barely managed to catch himself in his worried state before he'd blow his cover by turning around. Deaf men can't hear footsteps.

A hand laid itself heavily on his shoulder and Bernardo pretended to get a fright and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Bernardo. I didn't mean to startle you," Alejandro de la Vega's voice sounded every bit as worried as Bernardo felt. The older de la Vega tried to express his apology in gestures and Bernardo put on a grin and nodded.

"If I could just find out if you know where Diego is," the old man muttered to himself. He pointed at Diego's room and then raised his hands palms up in a gesture he hoped would communicate he'd wanted to know the whereabouts of his son.

Bernardo picked up on the thought and shrugged. He didn't know anything, at least not about his master's current whereabouts. Alejandro took his gesture as meaning the manservant didn't understand him and was about to voice his frustration about not being able to make Bernardo understand when the nearing of hooves resounded in the darkness.

Taking a few quick steps to the gate, Alejandro de la Vega strained his eyes to make out anything in the darkness. Bernardo, upon being relieved at first to hear a horse approaching frowned slightly when he realised it was two horses he heard. Taking his place next to Don Alejandro he realized it was indeed Diego approaching. But he wasn't alone.

He was in the company of a beautiful young señorita Bernardo had never seen before. Yet it looked like Diego seemed to know her, the mozo judged from the way Diego was talking and laughing with her while riding.

"Diego, mi hijo, what is the meaning of this? Where have you been and who is that you're bringing to our home at this hour?" Alejandro sounded gruffer than he intended but he didn't want Diego hearing the worry in his voice.

Diego and his female companion exchanged a quick glance that Alejandro for the life of him couldn't read.

"Buenas noches, Father," Diego said in way of greeting. "By all means could we enter the patio first? I would hate to entertain Los Angeles nightlife by shouting out loud."

Diego de la Vega reined in his palomino and dismounted. Handing the reins to Bernardo, he stepped to Soledad's chestnut mare to offer her a hand. Soledad rewarded him with a warm smile and accepted this slight help out of the saddle.

Diego nodded to Bernardo and signed to bring the horses to the stable and feed and water them. Nodding, Bernardo took charge of the other horse as well and left. Out of the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of the wink Diego aimed at him.

Placing his hand at the small of Soledad's back he guided her onto the premises of de la Vega hacienda, following his father who had lead the way into the sala.

Catching up with his father Diego pointed to the señorita. "Father, let me re-acquaint you with Soledad Fabregás."

Don Alejandro's eyes grew wide in surprise as he took in the information and tried to match it with his memories. Recognition entered his eyes and he broke into a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After Don Alejandro had been brought up to speed and retired for the night, Diego and Soledad were sitting on in the library, talking.

Bernardo had just gone to get another bottle of wine since the first one didn't last long while Alejandro was still there. By the looks of it, he had felt he needed the second glass of wine for his nerves.

Despite obviously being disappointed in the changes his only son had undergone, Diego was still his child and Alejandro felt he worried the same, even if in a different way, when Diego was unaccounted for or in other trouble.

While Bernardo was gone Soledad took the chance to find out about him.

"Diego, what is it with Bernardo and the signing? May I assume he's a deaf mute?"

Diego nodded, sipping on the last bit of wine left in his glass.

"But he's a great help. A good friend and good company," Diego replied.

Soledad nodded and wondered. While Alejandro was still sitting with them, Bernardo had seen to it that everyone had all they needed.

Upon realising that Diego only used signs to communicate and Don Alejandro refrained from doing so, rather asking Diego to tell Bernardo what to do, she nibbled her bottom lip. Soledad was certain she had seen Bernardo looking at Diego with an air of surprise on his face when he told his father about how she had 'welcomed' him at sword point.

She was sure she'd seen the emotion on Bernardo's face for a split second. But in order to react to this he had to have heard.

Musing, she came to the conclusion that Diego either didn't know about it or he didn't want others to know for whatever reason.

"A centavo for your thoughts," Diego smiled, breaking up her musing.

Soledad had a wistful smile on her lips.

"No, Diego. But I believe you still have a story to tell."

Diego's eyebrows elevated. "Oh?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes. You still must tell me about you not carrying a sword. We are in a proper room now, aren't we?" There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Diego almost choked on his wine he was sipping.

"You won't let me get away without the story, right?"

Bernardo, who had returned from the de la Vega wine cellar with a fine bottle of red wine, was standing outside of Soledad's line of vision, casting a questioning glance at Diego. The caballero shrugged slightly.

"I'm afraid there is less to tell than I made it sound like. My father had sent me away to Spain to university and I got a taste of arts and poetry that I started to value higher than the art of wielding a sword."

Soledad's astounded expression didn't surprise him. The way she knew him while they were growing up it seemed that fencing was the only art he was interested in.

"So upon my return I decided to rather support my father with a peaceful approach of things, you know, like writing letters to the authorities to protest if there was trouble rather than putting my life on the line."

"I don't believe it one bit," Soledad sounded exasperated.

Bernardo saw Diego flinch subtly. He knew how much it bothered the young don what people he liked would think of him.

So far every time he got his hopes up that a woman he was fond of would accept him the way he was, his alter ego would thwart his plans. Either by having to appear and draw the attention off Diego or by simply having the privilege of owning most of Diego's qualities that made women fall for a man.

Bernardo only met Soledad this very evening, but Diego's behavior showed him he cared about Soledad and about what she'd think of him.

Picking up on Diego's silence Soledad spoke again.

"I'm sure you have perfectly good reasons to act this way and if it's how you decided to lead your life I have but to respect it. It only sounds so little like you, Diego."

Diego looked up at her. His eyes lit up at the respectful acceptance she showed him after her initial disbelief.

"I just hope you haven't forgotten how to use a sword if needed." She grinned.

"Oh, I think I may be a bit rusty but I'm sure I still know how to tell one end of the sword from the other." Diego conceded.

Bernardo waved his hand to catch the young don's attention. With a few quick signs he inquired if they needed anything else and if he should retire.

Diego just shook his head no. Looking back at Soledad he noticed her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Laying a hand briefly on her shoulder to get her attention he jested.

"Am I that boring already?"

"Oh," Soledad blushed slightly. "I was letting my thoughts wander to the whereabouts of my brother. You know, Diego, I hope it's simply a case of his horse having thrown a shoe that delays him."

"That would be an explanation," Diego agreed. "I do hear a 'but' coming," he added.

Soledad looked up as Bernardo appeared at her side in that moment holding the new bottle of wine. She accepted another glass as did Diego, who then signed for Bernardo to help himself to a glass, too.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the window.

"I know my brother wouldn't let himself be delayed for such a long time by a thrown horse shoe. There must be something else that happened."

"You are worried that the banditos caught up with him?" Diego's question was more a statement.

Soledad nodded. "But I don't know what I can do about it. I can hardly go out this night to ride and meet him or search for him. But that is what I will do tomorrow."

She stood by the window looking outside into the patio. Diego was studying her back that was turned towards him.

"Actually I was going to ask you to come with me," she said softly, turning to him again.

Diego got up and covered the short distance with a few steps.

"Then that is what I shall do."

Bernardo's eyes grew big. Questioningly, he looked at his master but the latter just waved his question away with a quick shake of his wrist. Not now, the gesture seemed to say.

Nodding in understanding, Bernardo finished his glass of wine and retired silently.

"But," Soledad started only to be shut up by Diego who put his index finger in front of her lips to shush her.

"No buts," he said resolutely. "We go get a good night's sleep now. In the morning we will see if Raúl arrived and got your note. If he doesn't show up here before we are finished having breakfast, we are going to ride out to your old place to see if he has been there."

Bernardo, who was now standing in the secret passage way, was listening to every word his master spoke with a fire that was usually reserved for Zorro.

"If we find no indication that he has been there we will backtrack his steps and find out what happened to him."

"Yet I believe that would require carrying a weapon, Diego," Soledad replied solemnly.

"Not necessarily," Diego replied firmly. He locked eyes with his childhood friend.

Trust me, these eyes seemed to say.

Seeing the dedication in his gaze Soledad slowly nodded.

"I believe I shall retire for the night then. Buenas noches, Diego," she said and pressed her lips briefly to Diego's cheek. With that she turned and left.

Thunderstruck Diego was rooted to the spot. Shaking his head to free himself he managed to reply.

"Buenas noches, Soledad." His words were barely more than a whisper.

Behind the peephole Bernardo was laughing noiselessly. Seeing his friend thunderstruck didn't happen often and the mozo relished the scene before him.

***zzz***

Diego entered his room to see Bernardo slip in through the secret passage, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

Diego realized his friend must have witnessed the scene in the library and blushed, which made Bernardo grin even wider.

"Laugh all you can, Bernardo." Diego chuckled. "And by all means when you're done with it, get Tornado ready, por favor."

Still laughing Bernardo traced a Z in the air with his index finger.

Diego nodded. "Si, mi amigo. Zorro will ride and see if he can find out what happened to Raúl Fabregás."

***zzz***

It was almost midnight in a clear, starlit night when Zorro doubled back from the Fabregás hacienda towards the south in reverse pursuit of the route he figured Raúl Fabregás would have taken.

Following the main trading road, he let Tornado stretch his legs and the stallion snorted with joy.

After a couple of miles Zorro slowed his steed into a canter to be able to preserve his strength.

About an hour into his travel Tornado pulled to a stop. They had just passed the last mission for miles to come and Zorro began to wonder if he would be successful, when the black horse lifted its head drawing in the air.

"What is it, boy?" the masked rider inquired. Copying his steed he smelled smoke. The smell was too strong to be from the mission and there were no houses or haciendas for several miles.

A campfire, Zorro thought. Patting Tornado's neck, Zorro dismounted and led the horse into cover behind some bushes.

"Wait here, my friend," he instructed the horse and then, using the cover of the trees and growths around himself, Zorro followed his nose.

After just a few yards he could make out the low rumbling of voices.

When he could make out the campfire through the brush, Zorro crouched down and tried to take in his surroundings.

Although he couldn't discern any words yet, he was sure to distinguish four different voices.

From his right he heard the stomping of hooves and the soft snort of a horse. Crawling towards the horses he made out five of them.

That left one person unaccounted for. A prisoner would not be participating in a conversation of his captors. Or maybe the fifth person was simply asleep. After all it was in the middle of the night.

Zorro crawled on until he reached a thick bush right at the edge of the small camp and lay down. His sharp eyes made out four figures slouching around the campfire and another one sitting in front of a tree.

This last figure, Zorro could see, was tied to the tree. He couldn't make out the face as there was a sombrero pulled low.

Whether the prisoner was Raúl or a complete stranger, Zorro couldn't just leave him there. The voices of the four others quieted down bit by bit and it was obvious three of them went to sleep, whereas the fourth saw to the fire and got up to stand guard.

Quickly formulating a plan, Zorro crawled back and released the horses, bringing one along leading it towards where Tornado was waiting faithfully.

Crawling back the masked man found that the guard had gone to the prisoner.

"Don't worry, Señor," the bandit snarled menacingly. "Sooner or later we will find your sister and then you will talk and reveal the location of the doubloons."

"Never!" the prisoner replied defiantly. That one word was enough for Zorro to recognise the voice of his childhood amigo, even though it was about a decade ago that Diego had last seen Raúl.

Despite the dire situation, Zorro felt a smile growing on his face. It was just like old times, only today Raúl was not a commandante fighting an outlaw. Today it was Raúl being rescued by an outlaw.

The bandit took a few steps in the direction of Zorro who was hidden behind a tree now.

"We will see about that," the bandit hissed angrily. "We will see who will have the last l..."

The bandit abruptly became quiet when he felt a blade pressing into his back.

Raúl looked up sharply upon hearing the bandit's harsh intake of breath only to be treated to a vision of a man clad in black holding his captor at sword point.

"Not another sound, Señor," the masked man said. "If you try and wake your compadres I will run you through. Now if you please, cut the prisoner loose."

Increasing the pressure of his blade to the bandit's back, Zorro directed him to the tree that had the prisoner tied to.

Just as the last rope was cut a neighing could be heard. For a brief moment the Fox was distracted and the bandit managed to capitalise on it.

Rolling away from the blade he started shouting. "Sergio, Pedro, Carlos! Wake up, it's Zorro!"

Immediately the other bandits stirred and fumbled for their weapons.

"Señor," El Zorro hissed to the freed man. "There's a horse waiting for you behind those bushes. Take it and get away. I will hold them up."

With a quick nod Raúl Fabregás dashed off in the indicated direction. No sooner did he disappear into the brush that the four bandits came charging at Zorro, rapiers drawn.

A fight ensued that left Zorro parrying the attacks and sending his opponents' swords flying one after another.

Having rid the last bandit of his sword Zorro whistled for Tornado who readily appeared by his side.

Jumping up in one swift motion, Zorro pulled his steed up on the rear legs and with a salute he raced off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernardo jerked up from his sleep. He listened and then smiled. Noises from the cave meant that Zorro had returned.

He dragged himself out of bed. The cold he'd been nursing sabotaged his stamina a little but it was almost forgotten already. Taking the secret passages to Diego's room, he entered just as Diego was busy taking off Zorro's black shirt.

Hearing a noise behind him, Diego pivoted around and flashed an exhausted smile at Bernardo.

"Ah, my friend. It's good to be home again."

Bernardo nodded, smiling. Then he signed his curiosity about the outcome of Zorro's mission.

"You would like to know if Zorro found Raúl?"

Bernardo nodded eagerly.

"Oh, he certainly did. And it was a good thing he did, too."

Bernardo's eyes grew wide.

"Zorro had to free him from the hands of four bandits," Diego informed his mozo. "He should be safely on his way to the Fabregás hacienda."

Bernardo smiled proudly and then pointed to Diego's bed and mimicked a sleeping man.

Diego finished changing and nodded.

"You're right, mi amigo. I should catch up on some sleep. I don't think Soledad will want to wait too long to get the search for her brother under way."

***zzz***

Raúl Fabregás had been relieved to see that masked man come to his rescue. He had no idea how and why the man was there and why he chose to wear a mask. But he was grateful he appeared at the right time.

He wasn't able to see much of the sword fight that ensued since he'd been busy reaching his horse to escape. He had been aware of the masked man disarming at least two of the bandits with ease.

Mounting his horse, he quickly steered it away in the direction he originally pursued. Reaching a boulder surrounded by trees he took cover.

It hadn't been long until he saw four riderless horses galloping past him. Shortly thereafter the masked man crossed the path on a great black horse.

Raúl's first instinct had been to follow in order to thank the man. He quickly realised that the attempt would have been futile since that black beast was as fast as the wind. He held no hope of catching up to him.

After a short moment, Raúl continued his route to the pueblo de Los Angeles. If he was lucky he'd reach his father's hacienda before dawn. Then in the morning he would decide what to do next.

***zzz***

The next morning the de la Vega hacienda roused early. Maria, the maid, had prepared a rich breakfast for the de la Vegas and their guest.

When Diego entered the room Soledad was already there, waiting.

"Good morning," Diego greeted her, smiling. The bit of tiredness he still felt melted away when she smiled back at him.

"Diego," she beamed.

"By the looks of it you got a good night's sleep," Diego stated. "You look well rested."

Soledad nodded. "The de la Vega guestroom is most comfortable. Don Alejandro," she addressed the older man, "thank you so much for your hospitality."

"You're most welcome, Señorita Fabregás," Don Alejandro replied visibly flattered at her compliment.

"Now I suggest we all grab a good few bites to eat and set out to look for your brother," Alejandro invited.

"Oh Father," Diego chimed in. "There is absolutely no reason for you to join us and neglect your work."

Alejandro de la Vega knotted his eyebrows together. What was it that his son was planning that he didn't want him in on the search?

The two de la Vega men locked eyes for a moment. Alejandro wished he could read them better. But he saw Diego's determination and relented.

"Very well then, mi hijo," he agreed.

Soledad had followed this short exchange with a curious interest. Why did she get the notion the old man didn't trust his son to handle a search posse?

After everybody had finished the rich breakfast, Diego and Soledad walked to the stables where Bernardo was already expecting them, horses ready.

***zzz***

Soledad observed Diego during the ride to her old home, keeping her horse a bit behind his.

Bernardo was following the two and didn't fail to notice her gaze on him every now and then.

To Soledad, Diego looked at home on horseback, as she had expected after recalling their rather adventurous riding games back in the day with her brother. That couldn't be the reason for Don Alejandro's apparent lack of trust in his son with the task of finding Raúl.

Maybe the whole issue was about Diego's refusal to carry a weapon. Perhaps the old man was simply worried that his son wouldn't be able to defend either himself or anybody else should the need arise.

She decided she'd ask Diego about it again at a later point.

Most of their ride had been spent in silence and Soledad almost got a fright when Diego spoke.

"Here we are now, Soledad." Diego pointed at the hacienda that appeared in the distance.

Soledad nodded and took the opportunity to propel her horse ahead of Diego's. Behind her she heard Diego's horse changing gates, too, to keep up with her.

When they were close enough to see the details, the party realized the gate was wide open, unlike how they had left it the previous night.

"Wait!" Diego's voice sounded tight.

Soledad reined in her horse and curiously looked at Diego.

"Somebody has been here after we left. It may not have been Raúl," Diego explained.

"Whoever it was, he may still be around," Soledad nodded, understanding.

"Exactly," Diego confirmed. "That's why I will go in ahead. Alone!"

Soledad shook her head violently. "No, Diego! This is my home. I know my way around. Besides, you don't even carry a sword. How are you going to defend yourself if whoever is in there is not Raúl?"

Diego exchanged a quick glance with Bernardo. Then he shook his head slowly, but with determination.

"I can't let you go in there like that, Soledad. I know you are not helpless. But your brother would skin me alive if he'd ever found out I had let you walk into a potentially dangerous situation while standing back."

Silence crept up between them. Finally Soledad nodded, unsheathing her sword.

"Do not go unarmed, Diego. Because my brother would skin ME alive if he'd found out I let his best friend walk into a potentially dangerous situation unarmed."

Diego chuckled at how Soledad twisted his words around. Stretching out one hand he accepted the rapier.

"Ah, we can't risk that, can we?" he laughed with a twinkle in his eyes. Dismounting his palomino, he handed the reins over to Bernardo, who had also dismounted.

Satisfied, Soledad followed suit and went to stand behind the bush just outside the front gate with Bernardo and the horses.

Diego quickly scanned the rapier and tested its movement with a few swift slashes. Nodding at his friends, he stepped through the gate and approached the building.

Bernardo was watching him, wondering what any of Los Angeles' citizens would think if they saw Diego de la Vega right now. The thought made him grin but it also worried him.

Turning the knob of the front door, Diego pushed it open. After the creaking stopped, he waited for a moment to see if anything would happen. He wasn't going to let anybody else catch him off guard again, as Soledad had done the previous day.

Everything stayed quiet. Slowly entering the sala, Diego looked around to see if anything had changed since they had left it.

Nothing seemed amiss. Then Diego's eyes widened slightly. The note had gone. Soledad had left it on the mantelpiece.

Checking the ground in front of the fireplace, Diego determined it hadn't simply fallen. Someone must have taken it.

***zzz***

Raúl Fabregás woke from a noise. At first he wasn't sure what it was. He squinted against the sunlight that invaded the room. Still trying to wake up fully and to identify the noise, he started upon hearing footsteps downstairs.

Someone was there!

As quietly as possible, Raúl got up and grabbed his sword. He had conveniently slept fully clothed for the lack of sheets on the bed.

Moving on tiptoes towards the door, he crouched as he went through the half open door. Using the balustrade of the upper level aisle as cover, he snuck right up to the top end of the stairs, waiting.

***zzz***

While Diego was still trying to figure out what the missing note might mean, he heard a soft noise from upstairs. Like someone was walking on tiptoes. Stealthily sneaking out of the sala, he stuck to the walls to make his way to the bottom of the staircase.

Throwing a glance to where he knew Bernardo and Soledad were hidden, he signaled for them that someone was upstairs.

A slight scraping noise told him that the mysterious person had reached the top of the staircase. Knowing himself to be in the disadvantaged position where he could be spotted from above, Diego decided to go for confrontation.

Getting up, he reached the bottom of the stairs and assumed a stance that would ready him for anything without looking too menacing.

"Holá, desconocido! Show yourself!" he called.

The reaction to his call surprised Diego for the stranger leaped out of his hiding spot and over the edge off the wall, landing on ground level. Turning, Diego raised the rapier not a second too early as their swords clashed violently. Recognising Raúl and locking up the blades happened very fast for Diego. Raúl himself wasn't so quick recognising his childhood friend and he desperately tried to unlock his sword.

"Raúl, it's me, Diego," the young don hissed. It had the desired effect.

Caught in surprise, Raúl looked up into Diego's eyes and ceased to struggle as he, too, recognised his old friend. Before either man could say anything, however, running footsteps on the patio drew their attention. Soledad had watched the scene from her hiding spot and upon recognising her brother had dashed out before Bernardo could stop her. Leaping into her brother's welcoming arms she hugged him wildly. Diego stepped back a little, handing his sword to Bernardo, who had also arrived. The mute smiled at him. Smiling back, Diego winked at his friend and then turned to Raúl and Soledad.

***zzz***

An hour later, Raúl and Soledad Fabregás sat in the chairs on the patio of the de la Vega hacienda, enjoying a glass of wine with Diego and his father. Stating his version of the events prior to the day, Raúl had filled Don Alejandro in on the reason behind their flight.

"And you had no idea your father had a chest full of golden doubloons in his possession? Let alone where he kept it?" Alejandro de la Vega sounded incredulous.

"Si, Señor," Raúl confirmed. "The day the banditos stopped me in the road was the first I heard of it."

"What if it's not true?" Diego quipped. "What if the chest and its contents aren't real?"

"The thing is, Diego, that the banditos believe it is real. Why else would they go to such lengths to get hold of it?"

Diego nodded, thinking.

"After they had caught me when my horse had stumbled and fallen three days ago, they were ready to torture it out of me as soon as we had reached their hideout, had I not been rescued last night by a masked man."

"A masked man?" Diego asked, frowning. "You didn't mention that part when you told us what had kept you back at your hacienda."

"I didn't know it would be important, mi amigo," Raúl quipped.

"My young friend," Don Alejandro joined in. "Stories of Los Angeles must not have spread to Mexico then, if you haven't heard of our infamous masked hero."

"Masked hero?" Soledad queried. "The only stories I've heard in that line are of a masked bandit by the name of El Zorro, who rides in Los Angeles to protect the weak from injustice. But he's supposed to be a legend."

"A very real legend, I'm afraid," Diego said, laughing. "Some might think him to be supernatural since it seems impossible to catch him."

"Nonsense, Diego!" Don Alejandro barked. "Supernatural, ha! He's a man of flesh and blood. A man who takes action." He almost glared at his son, who grew serious instantly, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Action, to fight injustice, regardless of whom the injustice is imposed on, putting his life on the line for everyone." Alejandro was still glaring at his son, daring him to say anything. Instead, Diego broke the stare, averting his eyes.

Soledad opened her mouth, but no noise emerged. To her, it sounded like Don Alejandro was challenging his son to take action. Instead, she wondered, Diego had chosen to put aside the sword.

Raúl had observed the scene with disbelief. He couldn't figure out why Don Alejandro was talking this way to his son, who, for all he knew, must be one of the finest swordsmen around.

"What is the meaning of this, Don Alejandro?" Raúl inquired. "I don't understand the anger you're directing at Diego."

"The meaning is that I cannot believe that a son of mine would choose to write letters to the governor instead of picking up a sword and joining sides with Zorro!" The old man said with a low, definite voice. Then he turned around and stalked inside.

Confused, Raúl watched Don Alejandro retreat. Then he turned to Diego.

"What does he mean, you don't pick up a sword?"

Diego looked up and Soledad thought she saw a hint of fear mixed into the hurt in Diego's eyes.

"I have decided that fighting isn't the way to solve a problem. I try solving them by using the law and getting higher authorities involved if those who represent the law abuse it."

"You... what?" Raúl still couldn't shake off the confusion. "But you had a sword on you earlier!"

"It was your sister's," Diego explained. "She didn't want me to face you unarmed since we weren't sure it was really you."

"But I still don't understand." Raúl pressed. "You were always the rogue, the fighter. And now you say you're not? You changed?"

Diego could hear in Raúl's voice he wasn't pleased to hear that. Soledad also noticed it and laid a restraining hand on her brother's arm.

"Yes," Diego confirmed. "I don't believe in violence anymore."

"Violence!" Raúl snorted. "Since when is fighting for what's right, violence?"

"Raúl," Soledad spoke calmly. "Hold your horses. Even if Diego's decided to take another approach, he still volunteered to look for you. He's still your friend and you should not judge his decision."

Raúl turned to look at her and his voice softened. "You're right," he nodded. "Diego, I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge you this fast. I think I will rest a bit and then we can talk about everything in calm blood."

Diego nodded, visibly relieved that he was off the hook for the moment at least. This wouldn't be easy.

He cast a grateful glance at Soledad who nodded back at him. Then she and her brother withdrew to their rooms.

Bernardo had been standing in the shadows, witnessing the whole scene. He felt for his friend. It was difficult enough to keep up his charade towards his father alone. Now Diego had to convince two old friends of his new self.

Quietly he approached his master and put his hand on his shoulder. Diego slightly jumped as he had been caught in his thoughts while watching his friends retire.

Signing, Bernardo pointed out Diego's dilemma.

Diego nodded. "Yes, my friend. It will be tough to convince Raúl. I just hope I can pull it off."

***zzz***

About ten miles outside Los Angeles, Pedro and his fellow bandits had finally managed to find all their horses again. Zorro had scared them off after freeing their captive the other night.

Not being able to follow either Zorro or Señor Fabregás, they had waited until daylight to find their steeds.

Now, with all of them on horseback again, Pedro spoke.

"Amigos, I suggest we will head to Los Angeles now. If I have heard correctly, Fabregás used to own a hacienda in the vicinity. And Zorro is said to roam the area. It can't be a coincidence that it was Zorro who was here last night. There has to be a connection. Vamanos!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was early afternoon when Diego was startled by a knock on his door. Hastily, he shoved the rapier he'd been polishing under the bed.

"Enter," he called, wondering who it could be. Bernardo always used a certain knocking pattern and his father was inspecting the cattle herds with Benito, their head vaquero.

The door opened and in came Raúl, closing the door behind him. Diego felt himself tense.

"Diego," Raúl greeted him with a smile.

Diego greeted back by nodding. "Please, Raúl, let us go sit in the library. I'm afraid my room isn't equipped for hosting old friends."

"Nonsense, Diego," came the reply. "Unless I am hallucinating there are two chairs right over there. And anyway, I wanted to talk to you in private."

And I wanted to avoid that, Diego thought tersely.

Sighing inwardly, Diego offered to have a seat. "By all means then, my friend, sit down."

"Gracias." Raúl made himself comfortable. "You know, Diego, I will come straight to the point," he commenced as Diego, too, had a seat.

"First, I want to apologise to you. I was rather agitated this morning, but it has been an eventful few days and a short night for me."

Diego nodded. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Now I've had time to rest and think. Soledad told me about your decision to give up the sword. As much as I can't understand this, I will have to try and accept it."

Diego remained silent, watching his friend.

"It's just that I had imagined you would join me in the quest of getting those banditos behind bars and maybe finding that ominous chest," Raúl proceeded after a short break.

"Oh, but I will help you," Diego replied. "Maybe not in the exact way you imagined, but nonetheless."

Raúl was shaking his head.

"What is it?" Diego inquired, pulling his eyebrows up.

"I just can't picture you as a pacifist, Diego. It will take some getting used to and I can't promise I will always be gallant about it."

"Fair enough," Diego conceded.

"Now, Diego, I would like to hear a bit about this Zorro. It seems being in Los Angeles it is vital to know all about him. In addition, I do owe him my thanks for setting me free."

Diego found himself smiling. "Ah, well, my friend. To tell you all the stories would go too far. To put it in a nutshell, he appears when there's an injustice forced upon the innocent. He rides to right the wrong."

Raúl nodded. "Maybe you can tell me one little story?"

"Alright, mi amigo," Diego smirked at Raúl's persistence.

"There was a time when the tyrant Monastario was commandante of our pueblo. Apparently, Zorro considered it funny to exchange the cuartel's flag with one of his own."

Raúl raised an eyebrow.

"In the morning, when it was detected, he ordered Sergeant Garcia to take it down. The sergeant is a little clumsy at times so two peons watching the scene were having a laugh at his efforts. Capitán Monastario ordered the peons put in jail and lashed unless they fetched pitch from the tar pits and fixed the garrison stable's roof by nightfall."

"Sounds like the man had an interesting view on punishment," Raúl remarked.

"More like a cruel sense of humor," Diego growled.

"Anyway, he stripped Sergeant Garcia of his rank and threw him out of the army."

"Whatever for?" Raúl exclaimed.

"For being unable to follow his orders," Diego stated.

"That's ridiculous!" Raúl roared.

Diego nodded, agreeing.

"However, it turned out it all was a ruse to set a trap for Zorro. Monastario wanted Garcia to gain Zorro's trust and thus find a way to capture him. Zorro must have seen through the plan. He decided to play along and lured Garcia, Monastario and the lancers on a wild goose chase, which ended in the tar pits."

Diego chuckled slightly. Raúl simply shook his head in disbelief.

"How do you mean it ended in the tar pits?" He inquired.

"Well, when the soldiers arrived back at the cuartel they all looked... well, let's say they looked like they took an involuntary bath in the tar pits."

"You mean Zorro forced them into the pits?" Raúl sounded exasperated, which made Diego cease chuckling instantly.

"I believe so," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So Zorro likes to ridicule the military?" Raúl frowned.

"Ah, Raúl, don't you think Monastario deserved it after trying to pull that stunt on Zorro? And on the poor peons?" Diego asked, curious.

"Well, sort of, yes," his friend admitted grudgingly. "But I don't think he needed to go that far to teach them a lesson. If somebody would have pulled that type of stunt on me, I'd have hunted the person down for sure."

"Now why would anybody pull such a stunt on you, Raúl?" Diego queried, tensing slightly at the vehemence in Raúl's voice.

"I used to be lieutenant in the army until a year ago."

"Oh," Diego said quietly. "But you're a civilian now?"

"Yes, Diego. I found that I didn't agree with the corruption of my superiors so I opted to resign my comission. Still, I believe the army is an institution not to be ridiculed."

Diego could hear in Raúl's voice that he meant it.

"So tell me, Diego, does the Fox always embarrass the soldiers? Does he do it for... fun?"

Diego shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that, Raúl. I'm rarely present when that rogue shows up. He is after all a wanted man. One never knows what he's up to."

Raúl gaped at his friend. "Are you feeling alright, my friend?" he asked, astounded. "Knowing you, I'd thought you'd cheer him on from the front row!"

Diego smiled ruefully. "No, my friend. Since I've decided to take the peaceful path I don't need front row seats to watch an act of violence."

After a few silent moments Diego continued. "Maybe you should ask Sergeant Garcia to tell more stories of the bandit. He's usually around when he appears."

"Maybe I will," Raúl mused. "You know, Diego, since the man freed me from those bandits I feel indebted. But I would have mixed feelings knowing he usually undermines the military's authority."

Before Diego could open his mouth to reply there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Diego called and the door opened to reveal Soledad.

"Here you are, both of you. I've been looking all over the hacienda. I even asked Bernardo if he knew where you were, but he didn't seem to understand my signs."

Soledad smiled at Diego and walked over to her brother.

"Raúl, have you decided when you want to go into the pueblo to settle our affairs and make a report about those bandits?" she inquired.

"Actually, I was going to do that after catching up with Diego," he replied. "We're through, aren't we?"

Diego confirmed with a nod. "Would you mind if Bernardo and I accompanied you? I have some business to do in town."

Raúl shrugged. "Certainly. The more, the merrier."

***zzz***

When the quartet arrived at the garrison, Sergeant Garcia was nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you wait here, my friends? I've got a pretty good idea where to find the good sergeant," Diego suggested.

With that he went in direction of the tavern and entered. Bernardo stayed with the horses.

Inside the tavern was a lot of commotion. At this time of day people gathered to have a drink before returning to their homes.

Diego spotted the sergeant immediately, sitting at a table with Corporal Reyes, sipping on a mug of wine. A smile spread over the handsome caballero's face and he approached the pair.

On the way he noticed a familiar face. Although it had been in the middle of the night, Zorro had been able to make out some of the features of Raúl's captors. Diego recognised a rather distinctive scar on this man's cheekbone.

Careful not to give this recognition away, Diego nodded towards the man who was eyeing him suspiciously. The he put a hand on the sergeant's shoulder.

"Don Diego!" exclaimed a happy Garcia when he looked up and recognised his friend. "Sit down and have some wine with us."

"Gracias, Sargento," Diego replied politely, "but no. I came here to inform you that you are needed at your office."

"Oh," Garcia wasn't successful in hiding his disappointment. He moved the chair back and got up, beckoning the corporal to follow suit.

"Ah, my friend," Diego said cheerfully. "Maybe when you're done with your duties I could invite you to share a bottle of wine."

The sergeant's face lit up. "Gracias, Don Diego."

With a spring in his step the sergeant left the tavern, the corporal in tow.

Diego remained another moment and looked at the man he identified as one of the bandits, who was now busy wolfing down the food he got.

Outside, Diego strode over to where Bernardo was tending to the horses and pulled him aside.

"I've got a job for you my friend," he told Bernardo.

At Bernardo's quizzical look, he explained. "There is a man in the tavern that I'm sure belongs to the group of banditos that kidnapped Raúl. They are cheeky daring to come into town. Raúl might be around and able to identify them the same as Zorro."

Bernardo nodded and signed.

"Si, Bernardo. I want you to follow him. Just don't let him catch you!"

Bernardo looked offended and Diego burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, mi amigo. I know I can trust your abilities. But still, be careful."

Bernardo nodded and smiled reassuringly. Then he left to take his observation spot at the tavern.

Diego stood there watching Bernardo's retreating back, lost in thoughts. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Diego," Soledad couldn't keep a grin sneaking onto her face. "I didn't want to make you jump."

Diego smiled back at her. "Am I to believe that? You certainly don't look sorry."

"Ah, Diego, you hurt my feelings," Soledad pretended to be upset. Diego simply stared at her until she burst out laughing.

"So," Diego inquired. "Is everything settled? Did your brother report the kidnapping?"

"Si, everything is in order. Here he comes now," Soledad nodded towards Raúl.

Diego smiled at his friend. "I hear everything is settled, Raúl. What are your plans now?"

"I sorted all the formalities out with the sergeant. Soledad and I have full power over the rancho again. I wish to do some bank transfers now so I can start renovating. It would be of great help if we could impose on your father and you, Diego, until our home is ready."

"No worries, we will be honoured to host you as long as it's necessary," Diego replied. "What about the report of your abduction?"

"I gave the sargento a full account. I even tried to put in a description of what they looked like, but they always concealed their faces, blindfolded me or moved in the darkness. The only thing I remember is one of them having a scar right here." Raúl indicated his cheekbone.

"Now when my bank business is finished, I would like to take my sister to our hacienda to see what all needs to be done and where to start. You're welcome to join us."

"Maybe later, Raúl. I first have to see to my own business and find Bernardo. He wandered off, again."

***zzz***

Bernardo had watched his target for about two minutes when the man got up and left the tavern. Following him as inconspicuously as possible, he saw him meet up with another man. They were talking.

Bernardo snuck up, concealed by the growing shadows, until he was close enough to hear something.

"... and I still think that man knows where the gold is. We should keep an eye on him. Sergio saw him arrive in town not long ago, with him his sister and a caballero with his manservant."

"Si, Pedro," Scarface replied. "So who of us will do the watching?"

"That would be you, Juan." The man nodded. "You follow him and if they go to that abandoned hacienda you come and get us. We shall have a surprise in store. Believe me, we will learn the location of the doubloons, one way or another."

Juan, the scarface, nodded and put his hand on his pistol. "Comprende."


	6. Chapter 6

Bernardo was torn between following the bandit and informing Diego. He decided to find Diego first and then keep an eye on the Fabregás siblings to locate the bandito's hiding spot.

The faithful mozo was glad to find Diego as well as his friends still in front of the garrison, apparently about to leave. Frantically, he signed to his master, who sent Raúl and Soledad on to the bank.

When they were out of earshot, Diego told Bernardo to follow him with a slight jerk of his head. They went around the corner of the garrison and Bernardo started a flurry of signs.

"You overheard Scarface and another bandito?" Diego asked.

A brief nod of Bernardo's confirmed. More signs followed.

"They want to follow Raúl and Soledad? - - - To their hacienda? - - - They want the gold?"

Bernardo smiled and nodded. Diego shook his head, puzzled.

"I think it's safe to assume they believe our friends know about the chest and where it can be found. I believe Soledad has no idea about it. I'm not sure about Raúl, though."

Bernardo pulled his eyes wide open in surprise. Then he threw his hands up in confusion.

"You want to know what makes me think he might know something about it?"

Bernardo nodded eagerly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, when Zorro freed Raúl, one of the banditos told him they would find the location of the chest one way or another. Raúl didn't deny knowledge about it. He told them they would never find it."

Bernardo pulled his lips in an o-shape, nodding his head in understanding; then tapping his temple with his right index finger, he indicated Diego's wits in picking up the clue.

Diego smiled coyly. Then he sent Bernardo back to his post and went about his business. When he saddled up to go home later, his and Bernardo's horses were the only ones left. His friends had already departed. Quickly, he mounted his palomino and rode towards the de la Vega rancho.

***zzz***

Bernardo tracked Juan without difficulties. He was very skilled at shadowing the man. Of course it helped that the bandit had to do some shadowing himself, which required most of his focus.

When the Fabregás siblings mounted their horses and rode off, Bernardo found Juan checking which direction they took after leaving the pueblo. Then the bandito quickly walked to an old, empty house at the edge of the pueblo.

Stealthily, the manservant followed. He saw Juan disappear inside and snuck up next to an open window.

"... you say it looks like they are going to the hacienda?"

"Si, Sergio. Just the two of them. There was no sign of their friends."

"Very well. Let's give them five more minutes and the we will follow them, corner them at the hacienda and force them to reveal the hiding spot. Maybe Señor Fabregás will be more willing to help us out when his sister's life is at stake..."

Bernardo had heard enough. Rapidly getting back to his chestnut steed, he saw Diego had already left. Picking up the reins, Bernardo mounted in one swift motion and urged his horse into a fast pace. Time was of the essence and Zorro needed to be alerted.

***zzz***

Evening was approaching, but the time of the year allowed sunlight to the late hours. Raúl and Soledad had arrived at their hacienda and dismounted outside the main gate.

They opened it and lead the horses to the stables, where they could rest. Then Raúl set to get the old well ready for use so he could offer the horses some water.

In the meanwhile, Soledad had entered the building to take a quick inventory of what needed to be done first. Sighing, she thought of asking Diego over supper to borrow some of their vaqueros for help.

Unbeknownst to both of them at the horizon, a small dust cloud announced the approach of the four banditos who had already kidnapped Raúl once before.

***zzz***

Bernardo found Diego sitting on the patio and hastily motioned for him to follow, including a signed Z in his frenzy.

Alarmed, Diego jumped up and went after the mozo. Arriving in his room, Diego saw that Bernardo had gone straight to the secret room.

"Bernardo!" Diego exclaimed, taking Zorro's shirt from the man's hands. "What is going on, my friend? What happened that you're so agitated?"

Bernardo sighed, then started signing a bit slower than before. Realization showed on Diego's face when the manservant finished.

"Are you sure you heard right? The banditos are going to act now?"

Eagerly, the shorter man nodded. Worry edged onto the caballero's features as he started the transformation into the masked man.

"Zorro will have to do a detour else the banditos will certainly spot him. If I circle around I can approach the Fabregás hacienda from the back and stay undetected."

Sheathing his sword Zorro was ready to go. Hesitating a moment, he went back to the small desk and scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment.

"Wait for a quarter hour, then ride into the pueblo and deliver this note to Sergeant Garcia. Do not let him see you, though. Then return here," he said handing his friend the folded parchment.

Flashing a smile, he ran down the staircase and soon the beating of Tornado's hooves told Bernardo that the Fox was on his way.

***zzz***

Soledad finished her inspection of the inside for the moment and went to the front door to join her brother only to see him staring aghast at the pistol one of four banditos was pointing at him.

"Oh, señorita, it's so good of you to join the party. Step this way if you don't want to see your dear brother with an extra hole in his gut," the one holding the pistol snarled. All four banditos had the lower part of their faces concealed by bandanas.

Soledad did as she was asked, not wanting to risk anything. She put her hands up slightly and walked over to where two banditos grabbed her, relieving her of her sword and holding her tightly by the arms.

"Pedro, go stand guard by the gate," the pistolero told the remaining member of the gang. Then he turned to Raúl.

"So we meet again. This time, I trust, you will not withhold the information I seek. Your sister will get the feel of my blade if you refuse. Juan," he called to one of the men holding Soledad. "Secure him."

The scarfaced bandit walked over to the young don and, pulling Raúl's sword out of its sheath, he threw it into the well. The he lifted his own sword to Raúl's throat.

"I don't know where it is," Raúl pressed through clenched teeth. He was seething with anger but the odds were against them.

The pistolero nodded at Soledad's guard and he, too, pressed his sword against his prisoner's throat.

"No!" Raúl shrieked. "I'm telling the truth. I do not know the whereabouts of the chest!"

Puzzled, Soledad eyeballed her brother. So there was a chest full of doubloons? Maybe her brother was merely trying to buy time.

***zzz***

Tornado's space eating stride let Zorro make good time to the hacienda despite the detour. When he reached the posterior wall of the rancho Fabregás, the sun was just starting to set.

Standing up on Tornado's back, he pulled himself up onto the wall effortlessly. From where he was crouched, he could see everybody.

One bandito was standing guard outside the front gate. In the patio he saw both Raúl and Soledad being held at sword point by one bandito each. Nearby, the fourth bandito was talking, holding a pistol ready for use.

Formulating a plan took Zorro but a second. Jumping off the wall on the outside of the rancho he snuck along the perimeter, taking cover in the shadows and the occasional bush until he was just a few yards away from the guard.

Waiting for the moment when the guard turned his back to him, Zorro jumped up and grabbed the man from behind, one hand clasped over the man's mouth to prevent him from alerting his compadres.

Zorro pulled the bandit down and into the cover of a bush before stunning him by knocking him over the head with the hilt of his sword. The masked man gagged the bandito and bound his hands and feet behind the man's back.

Returning to Tornado, he used the faithful steed's back to climb over the wall again. Noiselessly he snuck up to the bandito holding Soledad. Everybody was focused on Raúl who was trying to figure out a way to solve the dilemma.

"Alright," Raúl announced. "I will tell you where the gold is. But you have to let my sister go free."

The banditos chuckled. Zorro noticed Soledad's guard lowering his rapier slightly and used the chance to his advantage. Another well aimed blow with the hilt of his sword rendered the bandito unconscious. He crumpled to the floor in a graceless heap.

The low thump of the falling body got the attention of everyone else. Quickly grasping the bandito's sword, Zorro handed it to Soledad. She still wore the sheath at her hip, so he trusted the move wouldn't give him away.

"Zorro!" exclaimed the two remaining banditos and Zorro could have sworn he saw a brief smile flicker over Raúl's face.

"One and the same," the fox smiled, saluting with his rapier. "Now, would you please throw away the weapons?"

Sergio, the pistolero, laughed, having regained his composure. "Ah, but Señor Zorro, my bullet will reach you before you can charge either of us with your sword."

He grinned evilly, pointing his pistol right at the black clad man. Raúl used this moment of distraction to elbow his captor in the pit of his stomach. The bandito doubled over in pain.

Sergio, who had his finger ready to pull the trigger, turned at the sudden commotion to his right. Pulling the trigger in the process, his aim was off and the bullet ricocheted harmlessly against the wall.

Taking in the situation, Zorro moved towards the pistolero while Raúl was busy holding the fallen bandito to the ground. Drawing his sword, Sergio readied himself for Zorro's attack. The man in the black mask engaged him and a vicious clash of swords ensued.

Soledad had recovered from her initial shock at the unexpected appearance of the man that had helped her brother out the other night. She used the unconscious bandito's own sash to tie his hands securely.

Watching Zorro fence, she couldn't help but admiring the graceful style and the compelling light-footedness of the man.

Seeing that the situation was under control, Soledad circled around the fighting pair towards her brother. Half way to Raúl she had to move past the bandito's horses.

Just in that moment Zorro disarmed Sergio, who remained motionless for a split second. His eyes darted to Soledad and taking in where she was, Sergio threw his now useless pistol at Zorro's head, grabbed Soledad by the arm and pulled her up with him onto his white stallion, making a run for it.

Feeling his gut clenching Zorro didn't waste another moment. Whistling for Tornado, he jumped onto his stallion giving chase.

Sergio's white horse was no match for Tornado, especially not with the extra weight of two riders. Catching up with the bandito, Zorro bent over to get hold of the white horse's reins.

Upon seeing his own steed slowing, Sergio pushed his hostage off the racing horse. Immediately, Zorro let go of the reins and pulled Tornado around, harshly.

He saw Soledad rolling in the dust and, quickly covering the short distance, he jumped off Tornado. The young señorita pushed herself up already, slightly dazed. She hadn't expected her abduction or her rather unceremonious dumping and had been taken by surprise, which stunned her ability to react.

Having rolled a few yards she thought she felt every bone in her body ache. Closing her eyes to fight off the dizziness after her fall, she started when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, señorita?" a slightly familiar voice edged with concern inquired. Looking up, she found herself staring into a set of beautiful brown eyes.

"Si, I think so," she nodded slowly. "Gracias."

The masked man helped her stand up and then suddenly jerked around when it sounded like a stampede grew in the distance. Zorro lifted Soledad onto Tornado and swiftly mounted behind her, racing Tornado back to the Fabregás hacienda.

Leaning into her rescuer, Soledad got the slight whiff of an expensive aftershave she was certain she had already smelled before. All too soon Zorro dropped her off at her brother's side.

"Señor, behind the bushes outside the gate you will find another member of the gang, bound and gagged. Hand him and the other two over to Sergeant Garcia, who is on his way with his lancers."

Zorro pointed at the growing spot of stampeding horses, or so it sounded.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay, but I'm a wanted man," Zorro smiled at Soledad. "Adiós, amigos!" He saluted by touching two gloved fingers to the rim of his hat. Rearing his black beast, he raced off.


	7. Chapter 7

Sargento Garcia was sitting in the tavern, his hat on the chair next to him. He stared at the mug of wine in his hands. He had hoped his friend Don Diego was around. Drinking wine alone wasn't even half as much fun. He sighed.

As he was about to get up to return to the cuartel, he felt someone bump into him. The knock almost made him spill the last bit of wine. His hat fell to the ground and the sergeant had to regain his equilibrium.

"Oh, can't you watch..." Garcia started but trailed off when he saw Bernardo looking at him apologetically. Garcia just couldn't be mad at Don Diego's servant. Bernardo bent down and picked up Garcia's hat, surreptitiously stowing Zorro's note in it.

The manservant dusted off the hat, then offered it to the big sergeant with a smile.

"Gracias," Garcia mumbled, looking around to see if Don Diego was also present. When he didn't see him, he started to ask and sign.

"Is Don Diego around, little one?"

Bernardo only looked at him in confusion, shook his head and pointed to his ears. The sargento sighed and waved goodbye to the mozo, who returned the gesture and proceeded to stand at the bar counter.

Turning, the sergeant was about to put his hat on when he noticed the parchment. Puzzled, he pulled it out and looked around. Bernardo watched him from the corner of his eyes and laughed silently.

Feeling the sergeant's eyes on him, he feigned indifference while waiting for his wine. He saw Garcia shaking his head slowly, then shrugging and finally unfolding the message.

Reading through it, his eyes grew bigger and bigger and finally he ran out of the tavern to the cuartel, shouting for his lancers to mount their horses.

Bernardo, now standing in the shadow of the tavern's door, watched the lancers race off in a hurry. Satisfied that his scheme had worked yet again, Bernardo strolled inside to return his now empty mug. Then he walked to his own horse and left for the de la Vega hacienda.

***zzz***

When Sergeant Garcia and his troops reached the top of a slight hill, the Fabregás hacienda appeared at the horizon. A single rider galloped towards them on a white horse but changed direction when he saw them.

"Lugo, Andres... after him!" the sergeant instructed two of his lancers who changed course immediately. The rest followed him in a dead gallop towards the hacienda.

Being a bit closer, the sergeant made out another horse in his path. A black one, looking very familiar. Before he could open his mouth to shout out instructions, the owner of the horse mounted along with another person and raced off ahead of them toward the hacienda.

Garcia saw Zorro drop off the extra rider at the gate and then dash off into the hills. He wanted to send some men after him, but remembered the note, thinking he might need all remaining men at the rancho. He would chase the masked rascal another day.

Reaching the hacienda, the lancers pulled their horses to a stop. The sergeant dismounted and looked at the two figures on the ground.

"Señorita, what happened?" Garcia inquired. Soledad brought the sergeant up to speed. When she had finished Raúl nodded grimly.

"How come, Sergeant, that the military here needs the help of an outlaw to keep the place safe? No wonder that man likes taking his liberties with you."

Garcia didn't know what to say and rather ordered his men to secure the three bandits.

"The fourth one got away," Raúl growled.

"No need to worry, Señor," Garcia said cheerfully. "I sent two of my men after him. He will not escape!"

"I sure hope so, Sargento. I'm getting mighty tired of being attacked." Raúl's voice sounded gruff. "And when do you plan on arresting that black masked man?"

"Oh," the sergeant blushed. "The reward would be most welcome, I think, but I have a feeling the area is much safer with him on the loose."

Raúl and Soledad stared at each other in disbelief. But Soledad somehow felt happy about it. When Zorro was riding back to the hacienda with her she had felt safe. She was sure he wasn't a bad man, just like all the stories suggested.

Her brother decided to let the subject drop for the moment. It was more important that the prisoners be brought to the cuartel. Soon Garcia and his lancers trotted off with the tied bandits in tow and the Fabregás siblings were alone again. They watched as the soldiers disappeared in the distance.

Raúl turned towards his sister. "Are you okay?"

Soledad nodded. "Si, I feel a bit bruised but the fall wasn't that bad."

Raúl nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad that Zorro was there. I don't want to think what could have happened if you had stayed in the hands of that... real bandit."

"What are you saying? You think Zorro is no real bandit?" she chuckled.

"He is, since he's decided to stand on the other side of the authorities. And yet he doesn't behave like a bandit. It looks like his aim is to keep everyone safe."

"You know, Raúl, I just wonder how he knew to come here. I mean, do you think he could be watching you? Does he know the reason those banditos are after us?" Soledad wondered, confused.

"He might. I don't know how much he heard of the bandits talking the other night." Raúl shrugged.

"If he doesn't know, why does he keep an eye on you? HOW does he do it without being detected?"

"I know. It's a mystery to me, too," Raúl replied softly.

"Talking of mysteries..." Soledad's voice suddenly had a steely edge to it. "What do you know of those doubloons? The way you talked just now it sounded like you knew exactly what they want. Yet you have been acting like you haven't got a clue. What did you not tell me?"

"Soledad," Raúl sighed. "Not here, not now. The sun is almost down and I believe we are expected at the de la Vega's for supper."

Soledad relented. "Just don't think I will let you off the hook so easy, dear brother. If you pull any stunts on me I might be tempted to get that masked outlaw to teach you a lesson."

"Zorro?" Raúl gasped. Then he laughed. "He's not going to lead me into the tar pits. And anyways, how would you contact him?"

"I'll think of something," Soledad smiled, mounting her horse. "I'll race you to the de la Vegas." Without waiting for her brother to mount she dashed off, leaving Raúl to catch up with her.

***zzz***

Diego de la Vega had just finished his transformation back to himself and entered his room via the secret door, when he heard footsteps outside. Seconds later, the door to his room opened and in rushed Bernardo, who stopped short upon seeing his master. The young don laughed when he saw his friend's surprised expression.

"You didn't expect me to be back yet, eh?" Diego declared with a smirk. Bernardo nodded and signed.

"You want to know how it went?" Another nod. Diego recounted the events, smiling at his friend. "It was all down to the sergeant getting the message You did your job well."

Diego patted his friend on the back. "Let's get ready for supper. Father will be expecting us already."

When they walked down the stairs, Don Alejandro was just about to climb them.

"Oh, Diego," the older man started. "I was just on my way to find you. Where were you? I was trying to call you for supper and I looked all over for you."

"I'm sorry, Father. I must have fallen asleep after my trip to the pueblo this afternoon."

"Sleep? Hmpf! What self respecting man goes to sleep in the middle of the day?" Alejandro snorted and turned around to stalk down the stairs again.

Diego suppressed a sigh and followed his father, Bernardo in his wake. As they reached the bottom level, they heard horses approaching. Diego went to open the gate to see Soledad and Raúl reining in their horses.

"Holá, Diego!" Raúl called. "Did we miss out on supper?"

"As a matter of fact you're just in time. My father summoned me a moment ago."

Signing to Bernardo to take care if his friends' horses, he led Soledad and Raúl to the dining table.

***zzz***

After dinner, the young people still sat in the library. Diego and Raúl were smoking a cigar while they all had some wine. Don Alejandro had left to visit Nacho Torres. They wanted to discuss business that concerned both their ranchos.

"So, did you manage to sort what needed to be sorted?" Diego asked Raúl and Soledad.

"Partly," Raúl replied. "The transaction in town went smoothly, no complaints there. But we hadn't been long at the hacienda when we were attacked by those bandits that captured me before."

"What?" Diego sat up straight in the chair, his gaze travelling back and forth between Raúl and his sister. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? We need to inform the sergeant..."

"Hold your horses, Diego. Everything is taken care of. Do you really think I would have come back here for supper if nothing was settled?"

"But why didn't you tell me? Are you both alright?"

"Thanks to Zorro, si," Soledad said. "He came to our rescue and prevented me from being kidnapped by their leader. He took me back to our hacienda on that beautiful horse of his."

Diego looked at her warmly. "I'm glad he brought you back. He could easily have kidnapped you, too, you know. He is an outlaw after all."

Bernardo, who was standing by a window, smirked briefly. It earned him a warning glance from Diego. Luckily Soledad and Raúl were oblivious to that little exchange.

"Those bandits have taken a liking to you, Raúl," Diego noticed.

"I think they have taken a liking to those doubloons rather than me, Diego," came the reply.

"So, those doubloons exist? I thought you didn't know what they were about."

"So did I," Soledad challenged her brother. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Diego opened his eyes wide at Soledad's challenge, but couldn't keep an admiring smirk off his face.

"I thought things would smooth over. I do not know everything about them," Raúl conceded.

"Well, I think it's about time you cough up what you know so we can figure out what to do," Diego remarked. "But first tell me, what happened to the banditos after Zorro left?"

"Three of them are locked up in the cuartel's cells, I believe," Soledad explained. "The fourth one was being chased by Zorro, but he let him be in order to make sure I was safe after the scoundrel had dumped me off the horse. I know Sergeant Garcia sent two lancers after him but I don't know if they were able to apprehend him."

"So we should consider he's still roaming the hills. If he escaped the sergeant he might have returned to see what you were doing. He might know you are here." Diego's voice sounded a bit gloomy.

There was a short silence that was only filled with the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Raúl got up and went to stand by the window. Soledad never took her eyes off him.

"About the doubloons," Raúl started, drawing Diego's gaze from Soledad onto him. "My sister has told me you know the general events?" Diego confirmed, nodding. "As you might have guessed, those four banditos that stopped me in Mexico are the same ones as here in Los Angeles. The day when our father returned from his gambling, disheveled, before he disappeared for a week, he won the chest of doubloons in a card game.

"The trouble was, the man he won it from thought he had cheated. He wanted to keep his treasure. Since there were plenty of witnesses that saw what had happened and were testifying the opposite, Father was allowed to leave with the chest. He must have hidden it somewhere because he never brought it inside. Then, he disappeared without so much as a word. I assumed he took the chest to Los Angeles to hide it."

"How do you know all this, Raúl?" Soledad queried.

"That day I got stopped in the road, one of the bandits told me. Apparently, he had learned all this from his father upon his death bed. And all he wants is his gold back that his father lost to ours."

Soledad nodded quietly. Diego sat there, thinking. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room yet again. With purpose, Diego set his wine glass onto the table, the noise causing three pairs of eyes settling on him.

"Where could your father have hidden the chest? That is the question we need to solve," Diego said. "Am I right to assume the possibly escaped bandit is the son?"

Raúl nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe the sergeant's men have captured him," Diego mused. "But I don't think he will risk anything now that he's by himself. Raúl, you've been inside the hacienda. Of course a treasure chest will not be placed just anywhere to be hidden. Are there any spots you know that can serve as a cache? Any secret rooms?"

Raúl and Soledad stared at each other, deliberating. Soledad shook her head. "I know nothing about a secret room, do you, Raúl?"

"No. If there are secret rooms at our hacienda, Father never told us about them."

"Well, I guess that means we're going to have to search the whole place," Diego quipped. "Or..." he trailed off.

"Or what, Diego?" Soledad prompted.

"Or maybe the chest is elsewhere." Diego shrugged. "But somehow I don't believe that."

Both Raúl and Soledad nodded in agreement. Raúl then walked over to put his now empty glass of wine on the table.

"I believe we have our day's work cut out for tomorrow. I shall retire now and advise you to do the same." With that he kissed his sister on the cheek, nodded to Diego and waved at Bernardo before disappearing through the door.

Bernardo followed suit to get Diego's room ready. Diego and Soledad both stood. When Soledad walked up to Diego, he took the opportunity to ask how she felt.

"Soledad, do you need anything to help with the bruising you must have gotten in the fall?" Diego's voice was gently and concerned.

"No, I'm fine, Diego," Soledad smiled at him, flattered by his concern. "I was too surprised when that man threw me on the horse to be scared, and my fall was cushioned by the grass."

She was now standing right next to Diego. He smiled, relieved.

"You know, Diego, when Zorro took me back to the hacienda, I was still a bit shaken, so I leaned into him for support. He..." she paused briefly, "he really feels nice, oh and he smells good."

Diego's eyebrows shot up and his smile faded a bit. "You notice how he smells?" he asked incredulously.

Soledad nodded. The she stood on tiptoes and brought her mouth up to his ear. "You know something," she whispered. "So do you."

Diego almost felt like his heart skipped a beat and the hairs on his neck stood on edge. He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find the words. Chuckling, Soledad retreated and left the library, leaving Diego thunderstruck yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sergio Ibarra was fuming. This was the second time that cursed Zorro thwarted his plans. Only this time it wasn't just about finding the horses. His three compañeros were sitting behind bars. He was on his own. To top it all off, the Fabregás' would be on their guard now more than ever.

Losing the lancers that followed him proved easy. Circling back he waited and observed the hacienda from a safe distance. He watched the fat sergeant haul his friends away as prisoners.

Later he noticed the siblings leave. When they were out of sight he returned to the hacienda and left no stone unturned in his search for the chest filled with gold doubloons. To no avail. The chest was not there.

Angrily, he mounted his white horse and raced off towards an inn along the inland road. It had a rather dubious reputation. Sergio anticipated finding some mercenaries there that he could hire to get the doubloons and maybe free his friends, too.

***zzz***

The next morning, Diego and Raúl rode into town to see that the banditos were properly locked up. They met Corporal Reyes outside the cuartel, looking about gloomily.

"Buenos dias, Corporal Reyes. Why the angry face on such a beautiful morning?" Diego greeted.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego, Señor Fabregás," Corporal Reyes returned the greeting. "Sargento Garcia is holding me responsible for the last bandito, who attacked Señor Fabregás' hacienda yesterday, getting away."

"Ah, but how's that?" Raúl asked. "Did he not send two lancers other than you to pursue the bandito?"

"Si, Señor Fabregás. But he holds me responsible for not training the men properly for pursuit," the corporal replied. "And now I have to stand twelve hours of solitary guard."

"That's a ridiculous punishment for a ridiculous charge!" Raúl fumed.

Diego put a restraining hand on Raúl's forearm. "Calm down, my friend," he spoke softly. "I'm sure the sergeant will listen to reason."

Pulling his arm stiffly from Diego's grasp Raúl marched into the cuartel, Diego in tow.

"Raúl," he called in a warning tone. "Let me do the talking, por favor. I know the sergeant well and I will convince him to do what his needed."

Raúl looked at his friend, took a deep breath and then nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

They found the sergeant in his office.

"Buenos dias, Sargento," Diego greeted while Raúl simply nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth without letting his anger taking over.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego y Señor Fabregás. It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" the sergeant replied cheerfully.

"Indeed it is, Sergeant," Diego replied. "Ah, but, Sergeant, when I came to the cuartel just now I saw the corporal standing guard outside." He let the sentence hang a bit, watching Garcia's expression. It turned from cheerful to guilty to embarrassed.

"Oh, that... Don Diego, it... it is just for... uhmmm... for your safety," Garcia exclaimed, pleased that he found a reasonable explanation.

"For our safety? I do not understand. Why are we not safe here?" Diego queried, puzzled.

"Si," the sergeant beamed. "Since there have been banditos in town lately as you certainly have heard from your friend," Garcia glanced at Raúl, "I thought it would be best to increase the safety of the pueblo by assigning a guard. You do know that one of the banditos got away, do you not?"

"Indeed. The corporal mentioned it. He also mentioned his standing guard to be your idea of punishment for the failure."

In an instant the poor sergeant turned red as a beet. His face contorted in the most wonderful grimaces while he desperately looked for a way to justify himself.

"Save your excuses, Sergeant," Raúl finally couldn't contain himself anymore. "Just relieve the corporal of this absurd task. How could ONE guard outside the cuartel increase the safety if the citizens?" Shaking his head, Raúl turned, checking out the jail cells.

"Si, I will do that," Garcia quickly nodded.

"Oh, Sergeant," Diego chimed in again. "Have you spoken to your prisoners yet?"

"Indeed I have, Don Diego. Or at least I tried," the sergeant rambled.

"You tried?" Diego demanded. Raúl's eyebrows knotted in irritation.

"Si, they wouldn't say a single word," Garcia defined.

***zzz***

Half an hour later, Diego and Raúl sat in the tavern enjoying a healthy lunch with Don Alejandro and Soledad, while Bernardo stood at the entrance watching everybody who passed by with alert eyes. Diego had invited him to sit with them but he had refused in order to keep his eyes open.

"So, what do you young people have planned today?" Don Alejandro asked. Diego looked up but Soledad beat him to a reply.

"We want to see if we can find another clue at the hacienda about the hiding spot of the chest," she informed him. "Diego and Bernardo have kindly volunteered to help us."

Diego nodded in confirmation. Alejandro looked at Raúl. "You are aware the bandito that escaped may be back?"

Raúl frowned. "He's on his own now. I do believe even without Diego's help, we could ward him off if he dares to appear."

Diego stiffened slightly at Raúl's statement. Somehow it stung a lot more hearing it from his friend than hearing it from his father. That he got used to already.

Soledad hadn't failed to notice Diego's subtle reaction. She felt a bit sorry for him for having to bear the open brunt of everyone's opinion of what they thought of his refusal to carry a weapon.

"You can always send him to bring in the cavalry if needed," Don Alejandro quipped. That way he'd at least do something useful, Alejandro thought bitterly. Diego's thin smile looked a bit vexed at first but he soon joined in the cheerful laughter of his friends. Only Alejandro couldn't get himself to laugh.

***zzz***

Shortly afterwards Diego, Bernardo, Raúl and Soledad were riding towards the abandoned hacienda. Upon arriving they found the place ransacked. It looked like a hurricane had ravaged the place. Whatever furniture was left had been turned over or knocked to pieces and sheets were thrown all over the place.

When Raúl and Diego checked the upper level they were greeted by a similar sight. Diego was overcome by a dreadful feeling, once again wishing he'd be able to carry his sword openly.

Raúl was slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "That man must want the doubloons very badly."

Diego nodded. "The way this place looks I certainly have to agree with you, mi amigo. Let's hope we find the elusive treasure before he does."

"If we split up we will cover more ground more quickly," Raúl suggested. "Soledad and I will start on top here while Bernardo and you check the bottom."

"Dividing the task sounds reasonable. However, I would suggest a different pairing. With the bandito on the loose, we might need to defend ourselves and neither Bernardo nor I are armed." Diego felt uncomfortable about it more now than ever.

"True," Raúl nodded. "I will pair up with Bernardo then while you team up with my sister. But, Diego," the young don put his hand on the other mans' arm. "You better behave yourself, eh?"

Diego feigned innocence. "Who? Me?"

Raúl smirked when despite the banter and the trust he had in his childhood friend, the latter offered him a lopsided grin. Diego wouldn't dream of dishonoring his friend's trust and yet he felt like he was caught stealing sweets.

"Come on, Diego. Let's get started."

With a few signs, Diego instructed Bernardo to help Raúl. Then he joined Soledad in the sala. Looking around, he could only shake his head at the devastation. Then he and his friend started to methodically knock on walls and press on boards to see if there were any signs of hidden compartments or even rooms.

***zzz***

Sergio Ibarra smiled. He had successfully recruited five shady thugs at the inn that were willing in true mercenary style to help him out for just a few hundred pesos. Once he found the doubloons, he wouldn't miss such a small amount.

Nearing the suspected location of the Fabregás siblings, he saw they weren't the only ones there. The tracks of four horses, fresh and well visible in the rather lush grass for the area, were leading to the hacienda. Raising his hand he instructed his men to halt.

"Señores, it looks like we will have company. One of them I believe to know the location of the treasure. He will not give it away just like that. We will have to force him. It will be vital to get control over his sister. He won't sacrifice her life for a few doubloons." Sergio was sure of that.

"What about the other two?" the youngest of the mercenaries inquired.

"We won't need them. If we should find them with the chest - fire your weapons, grab it and leave. If they haven't got it yet, capture them so we can force Señor Fabregás to finally reveal the location. Should he refuse we will take the señorita with us."

"But what will we do if Zorro shows up?"

Sergio's eyebrows knotted in rage. "Shoot to kill."

***zzz***

Raúl and Bernardo had searched the whole upper level without success. Sighing in frustration, he wondered where else they could check. He was sure Soledad and Diego would find nothing downstairs either as he had already searched there, too.

That left the wine cellar, the stables and the patio area. Maybe the wine cellar was the most promising location. He was sure the chest was somewhere on the property. But where?

Motioning to Bernardo to follow him, he strolled down the stairs. As he reached the bottom and stepped into the patio he was startled by the distinctive click of a pistol being cocked. Raúl stopped short, having Bernardo almost slam into him in surprise.

"Third time's a charm," he heard the voice of Sergio Ibarra that he'd recognise anywhere by now. "So we meet again."

Raúl felt the hard edge of a gun shoved in his side and he lifted his hands, frantically thinking of a way to escape the situation. Rough hands pulled his arms behind his back and tied them together with a worn rope. He felt himself being pulled around to look in the grinning face of his adversary. By his side he saw Bernardo being subjected to the same treatment.

"You didn't think you'd see me around again, did you? Now where's that sister of yours?"

Raúl decided to keep quiet when a noise from the sala betrayed them. He saw Ibarra's eyes light up.

"You wanted to be quiet, now keep it that way, else..." The muzzle of the pistol pressed more tightly into his side. He didn't need an explanation what it would mean. "Walk now."

***zzz***

Diego looked around the sala. They had checked every room and finally returned to the sala. Soledad checked the beams of the fireplace again. Diego took one step towards her when he heard a soft noise from outside.

Changing direction, he went to open the door only to stagger backwards, dazed, when the door unexpectedly flew open, connecting with his head.

Footsteps rushing in were followed by some shouting he couldn't make out in his momentary daze. Still backpedalling, he ended up backing into the wall. A split second later he felt the cold steel of a sword across his throat and a pistol pushed in his side.

As his head cleared he took in the situation before him. He counted six banditos, armed with swords and firearms. One of them he recognised as the man who had pulled Soledad onto his horse the previous day. The others didn't look familiar.

Raúl and Bernardo were sitting on two chairs backed up against each other. Their arms were tied behind them. More ropes shackled them to the chairs. Two banditos were standing next to them, sabers drawn.

At the other end of the room Soledad stood, arms behind her back as they were being tied. Her sword lay at her feet and Sergio held her by her upper arm. The last two banditos were shoving a sword and pistol at him.

"Tie him up as well," Sergio called, throwing the remaining rope to one of his captors. Diego felt his arms being pulled to his back as the man fumbled with the rope.

Glancing over to Bernardo, who was facing him, he detected a hint of fear in the mozo's wide eyes. A shriek from the other end of the sala drew Diego's attention and he saw Sergio's hand pulling Soledad's head up to face him.

Anger welled up in the caballero. "Take your hands off her," he demanded, livid. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Sergio turned towards him without relaxing his grip on Soledad. "And what have we here? A lady's man?" Sergio's henchmen snickered loudly. "Yes, it would seem that way. Fancy clothes, no sword..." More laughter sounded from the banditos.

Sergio obviously decided he'd given Diego enough attention and turned back towards Soledad, hands groping all over. Diego saw the stricken expression on her face.

"Take your filthy hands off my sister!" Raúl snarled from his chair. He struggled against his bonds until he, too, had a blade against his throat.

Sergio turned to him. "Gladly, if you tell me where the doubloons are."

"I don't know where they are! Do you think we would be here still if we'd found them?" Raúl was fuming. Shaking his head disapprovingly, Sergio returned his attention to Soledad, making to tear her blouse.

Diego felt his hold on patience snap. With all his might he pulled on the ropes his captors were still busy tying. His arms came free and he shrugged the banditos off with such a force that they clattered to the ground.

In a few quick strides he was next to Sergio, seizing the unsuspecting man away from Soledad. Recovering quickly, Sergio pulled free off Diego's grasp and reached for the señorita again.

Diego saw red and pulled his fist back sending a fierce right hook onto Sergio's jaw. The man stumbled and fell to the ground with Diego following, throwing more punches at the bandito's body.

Suddenly Diego felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back. He shrugged it off, landing another punch onto Sergio's jaw before turning to his attacker. The last thing he saw was an upturned chair rushing at him, connecting with his skull. He felt a sharp yet brief pain before everything went black and he knew no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernardo had seen Diego pulling himself out of his arrest and rushing past him. What happened next he could only see as a blur in his peripheral sight. He heard more than saw the punches flying.

Next he watched one of the banditos that Diego sent to the floor when he freed himself get up and grab a chair. The thug walked past him, lifting it over his shoulder, ready to smash it. There was a big crash and a heavy thump as if someone had fallen to the ground.

"Diego!" Soledad's voice sounded frightened and worried. Dread flooded Bernardo when he heard no reply from his friend and he frantically started tearing on his ropes to get free. He could feel Raúl doing the same.

"What did you have to do that for?" Raúl cried.

Sergio Ibarra picked himself off the floor, his hand rubbing his jaw. He felt his split lip and his jaw throbbed mercilessly. Walking over to the fallen figure, he noticed a deep gash on the young man's temple that was bleeding profusely, coloring the floor crimson.

Shaking his head carefully, he ignored Fabregás' question. Instead, he grabbed Soledad by the arm, dragging her with him.

"Vámonos, muchacha. You're coming with us. Señor Fabregás, if you want to see your sister alive again you will have the chest of doubloons here for us to pick up at midnight tonight. No soldiers, no friends. Just you and the chest. Is that understood?"

Without waiting for an answer, he waved his compadres to follow him and left, with a struggling Soledad being dragged along.

***zzz***

Time seemed to drag into eternity for Bernardo while he worked on freeing himself. Finally, he felt the rope giving way and he pulled his hands up front. Taking no time to check the rope burns on his wrists, he rushed towards his master, Raúl right on his heels.

Diego was lying on the floor, unmoving. His head wound wasn't bleeding badly anymore but it looked gruesome with all the blood around it. Bernardo breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Diego's chest rise and fall steadily. He moved to straighten out the don's legs to make him more comfortable.

"Ah, Diego. For one who's given up fighting you dished out some nice punches," Raúl sighed. "You're not that much out of practise."

He patted Diego on the cheek to rouse him, but he got no reaction. Frowning, Raúl tried again, this time pinching his earlobe, which earned him a low, pained moan.

"Aha, there's still life in you, Diego. Now let's get you cleaned up a bit before you feel all the pain." Raúl looked around for anything he could use to wipe the blood off Diego's face. He was surprised when Bernardo produced a handkerchief.

"How'd you know I..." Raúl murmured, amazed. "Ah, never mind," he finished when he met Bernardo's innocent gaze. The former soldier accepted the cloth and dabbed at the blood, revealing a cut right at the hairline of the eyebrow.

"That might need stitches, my friend," he murmured to himself, dabbing around the edges which made Diego flinch, wincing with pain. Bernardo looked like he winced, too. His face lit up when he saw Diego's eyelids flutter. Raúl noticed it, too, and smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Diego. For a moment you had us worried, mi amigo." Raúl's voice expressed the relief he felt. Groggy, Diego wrestled his eyes open, focusing on the faces of Bernardo and Raúl. His head felt like it had been split in half and it took him a moment to recall the events before everything had gone black.

"Soledad!" With a jerk, Diego tried to sit up but both Bernardo and Raúl held him down.

"Not so fast, Diego. You likely have a nice concussion, so take it easy," Raúl couldn't contain a grin despite his worry for his sister and his friend. This was more like the Diego he knew than he had seen in the previous days.

"Where's Soledad? What happened?" Diego asked with a slight slur.

"Those scoundrels took her with them after they knocked you out. I received a deadline to exchange my sister for the gold." Anger colored Raúl's words. "They warned me not to involve the military but I must free my sister. I cannot exchange for her if I don't have what they want. I will get a few men from Sergeant Garcia to look for them."

"I will come with you," Diego replied, sitting up for real this time. Almost immediately, he regretted the move as his head started pounding and he rested it in his hands. Upon feeling the stickiness of the remaining blood, he looked at his hands. "Great," he mumbled.

Raúl chuckled at his reaction. "No, Diego. You are going back to your hacienda and let a doctor stitch you up. And you should rest. You mustn't aggravate your concussion."

Behind Raúl, Bernardo nodded his agreement. The two men went to either side of Diego and helped him stand up. Swaying slightly despite the support, Diego couldn't do anything but comply.

"Maybe you're right, Raúl. I do not feel so good. Bernardo will take me back. But you shouldn't waste time. Go look for Soledad. Bring her back safely."

Nodding, Raúl smiled tightly at Diego and then rushed to his horse and raced off. Shaking Bernardo's supporting hands off, Diego walked steadily to the fireplace, picking up Soledad's rapier. He studied it briefly and then turned to his manservant.

"Let's go, Bernardo. This is a job for Zorro."

***zzz***

Sergio Ibarra and his mercenaries arrived at the inn, certain that nobody had followed them. Pulling Soledad off her horse, Sergio himself led her into the inn, pushing her roughly down in a chair.

"You better hope your brother brings the gold. Else we will keep you here. It does get very lonely for a man out in the wild." Soledad's gaze showed all her disgust at Sergio's words. Somehow it just served to encourage him even more. Putting his hand under her chin to lift it he growled. "Maybe I'm lonely now already..."

Soledad pulled her head back and her knee up at full force, connecting with Sergio where it would hurt a man most. The success was instant. With a yelp, Sergio backed off and sank to his knees, his hands covering the abused area.

Satisfied, Soledad glowered at the other banditos, daring them to try their luck. Nobody came close, but they all stared at her unabashedly. When Sergio had recovered enough, he slowly got to his feet. Hatred oozed from his eyes towards her.

"Sancho, lock that damned wildcat in the cellar and make sure she cannot escape!"

***zzz***

Diego de la Vega was glad when they finally reached his father's hacienda. The ride had taken more out of him than he had thought. They made it to his room without running into anybody.

Lying on his bed to rest a minute, Diego allowed himself to close his eyes. His head still pounded but it didn't bother him too much anymore. Listening to Bernardo's steps, he smiled. It was good to have his faithful friend with him.

A cold, wet cloth on his temple caused Diego to open his eyes again. Bernardo had fetched a bowl of water and a towel and made sure all traces of blood were rinsed off his skin. The cut had stopped oozing blood and Bernardo examined it. He signed for needle and thread and turned to fetch it when he was seized by the sleeve.

"No, Bernardo. We don't have time for stitches. You can see to that later. Just fix a bandage for pressure. Zorro's mask will hold it in place."

Bernardo's wide eyes told him the manservant didn't approve of Zorro going after the banditos. Diego understood his concern but he just couldn't sit by idly doing nothing.

"Don't worry, my friend. I'm feeling better. Besides, Zorro thinks he knows where to find the bandits. It will be a straightforward trip." Diego smiled to reassure Bernardo.

Not completely convinced, the manservant went to fetch a bandage while Diego moved to the secret room to begin the transformation.

***zzz***

Raúl raced his steed straight to the garrison. Not taking time to stop the horse, he jumped off in full flight and ran past the blindsided guard into the cuartel. He almost collided with the sergeant who just left the office.

"Señor Fabregás," Garcia exclaimed. "What's the rush? Is there a fire?"

"No, Sergeant. I need your help. I need some of your lancers to help me. That bandito you let escape yesterday," the sergeant cringed at that, "has found himself reinforcements and attacked us at the hacienda again. Only this time he took my sister as hostage and badly knocked my friend, Diego. I need to find my sister!"

Sergeant Garcia stood around dumbfounded for a moment. Then he sprang into action. Calling out six lancers, he instructed them to follow him and the Señor Fabregás. Within five minutes the small posse was underway.

***zzz***

Bernardo finished helping Zorro tie the mask. Then he made sure the white bandage wasn't visible from under the mask. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he smiled and nodded.

"Gracias, my loyal amigo. Now Zorro must ride like the wind." Bernardo laid a hand on his arm and signed quickly. "How do I know where to go?" A nod. "I had seen one of the new banditos once in the inn on the way to San Bernardino. It is said to host a lot of shady characters."

Bernardo nodded, then pointed at Zorro. Be careful, he signed. Zorro flashed him a brilliant smile and dashed down the steps. Bernardo watched him leave, wondering if it was the right decision.

***zzz***

Tornado stretched his long, powerful legs and he and his master virtually flew along the trail towards San Bernardino. They covered the five miles in record time and Zorro reined in his steed when they came close to the inn. Leaving the main trail, he took cover in the bushes and dismounted when he was behind the building.

"Go hide, Tornado," he instructed the black beast which immediately obeyed. Zorro found no trace of Raúl or the soldiers so they were obviously on the wrong trail. Using his whip, Zorro climbed up a balcony to the first floor and slipped inside through an open window.

The serving room was virtually empty but for five men who were sitting around a table playing cards and drinking wine. There was no trace of Soledad or the sixth man. Zorro could only hope it didn't mean the woman was being manhandled at that very moment.

"Are you sure nobody will find us here before the time?" A bandito asked the man Zorro recognised as the leader behind everything.

"Si," Sergio simply answered. "No need to get nervous. Rico, go and relieve Sancho guarding the wildcat. You're done eating, let Sancho have his meal."

The man called Rico got up and walked off. Zorro saw him moving in the direction of the wine cellar and turned around. Sneaking out of the same window he had used to enter, he climbed down and circled around to the back entrance.

Crouched in the shadow of a cart, he saw Rico leaning on the wall, indeed guarding the door to the wine cellar.

Zorro knew he had to wait for dusk to act and decided to see if he could find reinforcements in the form of Raúl and the soldiers.

***zzz***

Raúl and Sergeant Garcia, along with the soldiers, had covered a fair bit of ground. So far they hadn't found the lair of the banditos yet. It was maybe just another half hour until the sun would set and Raúl grew increasingly frustrated and anxious.

"Sergeant, maybe we should search to the east once more. We didn't go too far there yet." Raúl urged his tiring horse in said direction without waiting for a reply. Sighing, Garcia and his lancers followed him. They were tired, too.

Only a short time later, a dark spot at the horizon could be seen. It quickly got bigger and bigger. Raúl squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was. Suddenly he gasped and then called out.

"Sergeant, it's Zorro!"

Garcia sat up straight in the saddle, following the direction Raúl pointed at. "Zorro," he shouted. "If anyone knows where they are holding your sister, it's him!" The group stopped their horses, waiting for the masked man to arrive.

Zorro approached the posse and brought Tornado to a stop about thirty yards away. "Señores!" he called. "If you want to help me free Señorita Fabregás, follow me!" He reared his stallion and turned him in the same motion before galloping off in the direction he came from.

"Follow him," Garcia yelled, spurring his horse on again. The group continued along Zorro's path until the masked man slowed his steed to a stop.

"Sergeant," Zorro called softly. "The señorita is being held in the wine cellar of the inn up ahead. There are at least six banditos. One is standing guard at the cellar. Surround the inn and wait until Señor Fabregás and I start the move. Comprende?"

"Si, Señor Zorro. We surround the inn and wait for you." Garcia and the soldiers dismounted and spread out. Zorro waited for Raúl to join his side. Then the two men crept along the walls of the inn to get to the rear.

Hiding behind the cart again, Zorro observed the bored guard. The man was turning his back to them. Zorro brought his mouth close to Raúl's ear.

"Señor, can you distract him so I can sneak up and take him out?" Raúl nodded. "As soon as he's down, open the door and save your sister. The sergeant will enter the inn when I move and I will see that nobody escapes through the rear door."

"Consider it done," Raúl confirmed and moved to the end of the cart, picking up some stones on the way. Still crouched down for cover, he started throwing the stones against the cellar wall in a pattern.

"What the..." the bandito turned when he heard the noise and followed it for investigation when it didn't cease. Moving past the cart, he briefly saw a dark shadow rising next to him before a gloved hand grabbed him over the mouth pulling him down. The second his assailant removed the hand, he opened his mouth to alert his friends, but before he could utter a sound the hilt of a sword connected with his head and he collapsed, unconscious.

"Señor, get your sister and leave," the masked man told Raúl and moved to the back door, entering the inn. Quickly, Raúl pushed back the lever that kept the cellar door locked. Pulling it open, he heard a commotion coming from the inn.

The moment Zorro had entered the sala, Sergio saw him, drew his weapon and immediately charged him. He wouldn't let the masked devil interfere with his doubloons a third time.

When their swords clashed, the soldiers, lead by Sergeant Garcia, invaded the inn and engaged the remaining banditos. Zorro's fight with Sergio didn't lack intensity. While Ibarra's skill didn't even come close to Zorro's, his anger made up for it. The Fox had to be on his guard in his weakened state.

Garcia and his men fought commendably and when Raúl entered through the back door, his sister in his wake, only Zorro and Sergio were still fighting. Raúl thought he could see weariness in the Fox's movements but he didn't make much of it.

At last, Zorro surprised Sergio with a move not even Raúl had ever seen, using the beam of the banister like a deflection pulley. Sergio, who had been charging, attacked thin air and Zorro, now behind the bandito, disarmed the man as he swirled to face him. Pointing his rapier at the bandit's heart, Zorro let Sergeant Garcia seize the man.

Zorro watched as Garcia and the lancers ushered the banditos out of the inn. Almost out of the door the sergeant turned and wiggled his fingers at the masked man in a goofy wave. Zorro smiled and tipped the brim of his hat in reply. Now that the adrenaline subsided, he felt exhausted. His head started pounding and he felt slightly dizzy. Zorro started to control his breathing and the dizziness passed.

"Señor Zorro."

Tensing, the Fox turned around to face Raúl, who stood right behind him, his sister right next to him. Soledad smiled at him and Zorro allowed himself to beam back at her.

"This is the third time now you've helped me out of a tight spot, Señor. I am eternally grateful."

"De nada, Señor," Zorro replied. "I hope the señorita didn't take any harm."

"I'm just fine, muchas gracias," Soledad confirmed.

"These men, they didn't... bother you?" Zorro's voice held concern.

"No, Señor," Soledad smiled ruefully. "Not for the lack of trying, though."

Zorro paled slightly at the confession, as did Raúl. He pressed his jaw together as another wave of dizziness rose. He couldn't prevent himself staggering slightly.

"Señor, are you hurt?" Raúl's voice grounded the masked man again.

"No, just tired. It's been a long day. Hasta la vista, amigos." With a salute, Zorro locked eyes with Soledad for a brief moment, then he vanished out of the room. Rapidly leaving hoof beats let them know the Fox was on his way.

For a split second, Soledad had thought she'd seen a shimmer of white underneath Zorro's mask, but she wasn't sure. Stepping outside with her brother, she saw the masked man in the fading daylight, interrupting his flight to rear up the great black stallion before vanishing in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Raúl and Soledad Fabregás were standing at the inn, gazing into the night. Zorro had just disappeared from sight, only the receding sound of hooves beating the dry ground could be heard until it, too, faded away.

Soledad's thoughts were swirling around the masked man. It was the second time he'd been involved in keeping her safe. How did he know when he was needed? Today, though, she sensed there was something not quite right. The light footedness she admired the other day had been missing.

Somehow, the Fox had still been able to dispose of his opponent in style. She recalled Zorro having to catch his breath afterwards, like he'd been exerting himself. Soledad also hadn't missed him staggering however slightly and then there was the mystery of the white material she thought she'd seen peeking out under the mask. Or had she?

Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. It had been a strenuous and nerve racking day for her and she, too, felt exhausted. The day's events were running through her mind again and all of a sudden she panted, clapping her hand over her mouth and grabbing her brother's arm so tight he winced.

"Diego!" she gasped. "Raúl, what happened to Diego? Is he alright? Where is he?" In her mind's eye she saw him crumpled on the floor, eyes closed and bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

Raúl pulled his arm from her grip before replying. "He will be alright, I think. He'll have a major headache for a while, maybe even a concussion. It took a while to rouse him. He wanted to join me looking for you, but he wasn't in the shape for it so I sent him home with Bernardo. I hope they got a doctor to stitch up his wound."

"Let's go to the de la Vega hacienda quickly. I have to see him; I have to see he's alright." Soledad's worried tone made Raúl frown in confusion. Was he missing something? He didn't have time to mull it over as Soledad strode over to her horse. She swiftly mounted her silver grey mare and kicked her heels in the horse's sides. Following suit, Raúl made to catch up with her.

***zzz***

Zorro was glad Tornado was smooth gated. The longer the ride home lasted, the worse his head pounded. He kept hoping he wouldn't come across any other riders on his way to the hidden cave.

Gritting his teeth to get control over the pain, Zorro leaned over and twisted his hand around Tornado's pitch black mane in an attempt to stay on top. After a seemingly endless trip, he heard rather than saw Tornado entering the cave.

Lifting his head up, Zorro wished he hadn't done it. The movement recalled the vertigo he experienced earlier and his grip on the mane tightened. A few moments later it subsided and Zorro swung his leg over Tornado's back to dismount. However, he lost balance and slid off the horse, falling to the ground.

A moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing. Hopefully, the pain and the dizziness would subside fast so he could make his way up to his room and rest for real.

***zzz***

Bernardo stood in the secret room at the opening towards the staircase, listening carefully. He was getting more than worried having allowed Zorro to leave despite the rather severe head injury. He would never forgive himself if anything worse happened to his friend because of it.

Don Alejandro, who was visiting with Don Nacho again to wrap up their business, hadn't yet returned, which was just as well. This way Bernardo didn't have to come up with an explanation why Diego hadn't arrived yet despite being sent home with a head wound.

Finally, Bernardo heard the eagerly anticipated hoof beats of Tornado. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bernardo took two steps at a time going down the stairs. Halfway to the bottom he heard a dull thump and he upped his speed even more, worry nagging on his insides.

Upon arriving in the cave, he saw Tornado standing there, head down, nuzzling his master. Zorro was lying in a heap on the ground, trying to ward off Tornado's soft nostrils with his hand. Bernardo rushed to Zorro's side. He grabbed Tornado by the bridle and led him away, leaving him with a bucket of fresh water. Back at Zorro's side, he helped him sit up. Zorro looked to his friend and mustered a lopsided smile which didn't last long as it required too much energy.

"Bernardo," Zorro whispered. "Help me get up to my room. I need to rest."

Bernardo complied and helped Zorro to his feet. Then he took his friend's arm and pulled it around his shoulder while wrapping his own arm around the black clad man's waist for further support. Zorro leaned increasingly on him for the trip to Diego's room.

Once Bernardo had Zorro safely in Diego's bed, he started changing his master's clothes. The mask came off last since it had kept the now dusty bandage in place. The cloth was sticking to the wound and as Bernardo carefully pulled it off, Diego opened his eyes again, wincing.

"How bad does it look?" Diego mumbled with a slur. Bernardo looked at the wound closely and signed stitches. Sighing, Diego nodded. "Then do it."

Bernardo turned to get what was needed while Diego closed his eyes again. Feeling a tap on his shoulders, he wrenched them open to see Bernardo offering him a mug. Diego knew the wine would be laced with a pain killer and accepted it, grateful.

Having taken a good few sips, he handed the mug back to the mozo and settled into the pillows. Bernardo used a soft, lukewarm wet cloth to clean around the cut again. Then he began the task of stitching it up. A slight frown appeared on young de la Vega's forehead when Bernardo started, but the discomfort didn't last long as the drug in the wine took over and his features relaxed. Bernardo was thankful the young man wouldn't feel any of the remaining stitches, but he hoped the drug wouldn't aggravate the concussion.

***zzz***

Don Alejandro arrived at his hacienda only moments before Raúl and Soledad. He had just handed over the reins of his horse to one of his vaqueros when he heard them approach. Turning, he recognised the siblings but was surprised not to see Diego or his mozo.

"Buenas noches, Raúl, Soledad," he greeted by nodding at them. "Where is my son? Wasn't he with you?"

The siblings exchanged a meaningful look. "He should be here already, Don Alejandro," Raúl replied. "Hasn't he arrived yet?"

"I only returned home a moment ago myself. Maybe he is up in his room."Alejandro de la Vega turned to walk across the patio towards the stairs.

"Don Alejandro," Raúl called, dismounting. The older man turned around to face him.

"Si?"

"Before you go up you should know what happened today." Raúl waited for Soledad to join him and walked up to the waiting don.

"You sound troubled, young man. Have a seat and kindly fill me in," Don Alejandro spoke, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Indeed, it's quite a tale to tell, Don Alejandro," Soledad chimed in while taking her seat.

"Did you find the chest?" the haciendado inquired.

"No, we didn't." They filled the hidalgo in on the day's events. Soledad noticed Don Alejandro's body tense as Raúl told him of the attack and the injury to Diego. She could sense the older man wanted to rush up to check on his son, yet he stayed put until Raúl finished recounting the events until Zorro's departure from the inn.

"Dios mío!" Don Alejandro exhaled a breath he hadn't notice he'd held. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked Soledad.

"Si, Don Alejandro. But I think we should check up on Diego now. That blow he received was quite vicious."

"I will go and see. I do hope Bernardo had Doctor Avila take a look at him. Con permiso?" Don Alejandro went to climb the stairs.

Knocking on Diego's door, he received no answer. After knocking a second time without a reaction to it, he called, "Diego, it is your father." Listening he heard no sound so he finally opened the door to his son's room.

A dim candle light greeted him. He could make out his son's form on the bed. He was obviously asleep. Next to the bed in the chair Bernardo was sitting, also asleep. Smiling to himself at the sight, Alejandro de la Vega closed the door and quietly walked up to the bed.

Looking at his son, he noticed his pale face in a rather harsh contrast to his dark hair. The brow of his left eye was sporting several stitches. Apart from this nothing else seemed amiss.

Alejandro put his hand softly on the manservant's shoulder, shaking him gently. Bernardo's eyes flew open but he relaxed when he recognised Diego's father.

"I'm sorry, Bernardo. I didn't mean to startle you," Alejandro said while trying to put his words into signs. Bernardo nodded, smiling. "How is Diego? Has he been seen by the doctor?"

Bernardo frowned. Alejandro's signs were meaningless and he couldn't let on he'd heard the question. The old man realized the servant didn't understand. Sighing, he pointed at the stitches and signed a question mark.

"Who sutured the wound?" the don asked. Smiling, Bernardo showed he understood and then pointed at himself. Now it was Alejandro's turn to frown. "So he hasn't been checked on by the doctor? You took care of the wound?" he repeated, pointing to Bernardo and then to the stitches.

Bernardo grinned and smiled, obviously proud of himself. Alejandro took a closer look at the suture. By the looks of it, he had done a fine job. Alejandro couldn't help but wonder where Bernardo had learned it.

A knock caused Alejandro to look up. He walked to the door and opened it to see Soledad standing outside.

"I realize I might be out of place, but could I see Diego? The last time I saw him today he was unconscious on the ground. I need to see he's alright."

Alejandro gazed at her for a moment. Then he stepped aside, nodding. "Come in, my dear," he said. He knew Diego cared about Soledad. And he could see Soledad cared for Diego. Maybe it wasn't too late to write off having grandchildren anytime soon. The haciendado smiled despite himself and watched the young woman approach the bed.

Soledad nodded towards Bernardo who returned the gesture with a genuine smile. He was glad the señorita was safe once again. Soledad sat on the edge of the bed frame watching Diego sleep. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stretched out her hand and softly caressed his cheek as her gaze took in the stitched up cut and its location. Then she smiled warmly and got up again, leaving the room with Don Alejandro.

***zzz***

When Diego woke up, the sun was shining into the room and he found himself looking into the smiling face of Bernardo. A dull, throbbing pain above his eyebrow reminded him of the blow he received. Besides that sensation, he felt absolutely fine.

Bernardo signed to find out how he was feeling. Returning the faithful friends smile Diego sat up slowly.

"Buenos dias, Bernardo. I'm feeling much better today, gracias. - No, it only hurts a little, not worth mentioning." Diego swung his legs off the bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" the caballero inquired.

"It's your father, Diego," came Don Alejandro's muffled reply.

"Enter, por favor."

The door opened and in came his father. The older man broke into a beaming smile, seeing his son awake and obviously well.

"Diego, my son! It's good to see you up and about. When I learned what happened after returning home, I had hoped you called in the doctor to see to you. I must say Bernardo took good care of you though."

If the old man had turned to look at the mozo he'd have seen Bernardo's blush. Diego didn't fail to pick it up though, but he managed to refrain from winking at his friend while his father was still looking at him.

"Father, is there any chance to get some breakfast? I'm famished."

"Why, certainly, my son. I will have Cresencia bring it up straight away." The old man was in good spirits. Not only had he learned his son had put up a good fight to defend his lady friend, according to Raúl, he also seemed to be recovering nicely from the injury he'd received for his troubles.

When his father had left the room, Diego walked over to his dresser and accepted the razor from Bernardo. After he'd finished shaving, he proceeded to don the clothes the balding servant had put out for him.

As Cresencia arrived with his breakfast, Diego looked and felt like a new man, but for the stitches. "Gracias, Cresencia," Diego thanked the housekeeper politely.

While Diego went about to polish off the food, Bernardo brought him up to speed about what happened after he'd succumbed to the pain killer. Diego's eyes became wide like saucers when Bernardo signed about Soledad's visit.

"She's been in my room while I was asleep? - She did what?" Bernardo repeated his signs and Diego lifted his fingers to his cheek, absentmindedly touching it where Soledad had the previous night. Bernardo almost snorted with laughter, had he been able to make the sound, and Diego looked at him, blushing.

However, before he could remark on the topic there was another knock on the door. Diego called for the person outside to enter and in came Raúl. The young don smiled when he saw Diego obviously in as good a shape as possible.

"Buenos dias, amigo," Raúl called, walking up to Diego and patting him on the back. Diego smiled and returned the greeting. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good as new," Diego grinned. "And now that I learned that everyone is alright, I feel even better."

"That's great to hear. I just wanted to tell you that Soledad and I want to go into town to pick up a few things. Then we would like to return to our hacienda after having lunch in the tavern. There is a lot to do and if we get lucky we'll even find the treasure." Raúl was in good spirits now all the bandits were locked up.

"If you will wait for me I will get ready to join you," Diego saw his chance to get out from under his father's scrutiny.

"Oh, no, Diego! You must not come with us. Your father wants you at home to recoup." Diego's eyebrows knotted at Raúl's words. Yet before he could reply, Raúl ploughed on. "I was wondering, though, if Bernardo could come along. I need the help as I still have to retrieve my sword that ended up in our well the other day. I cannot keep borrowing one of yours."

Diego was about to protest when a thought occurred to him that made him wonder. The well. He'd almost forgotten. His mind made up, Diego smiled and nodded, agreeing.

"You're right. I should rest a bit more." He exchanged a few signs with Bernardo. "Bernardo will be honoured to join you," he explained to Raúl.

When Diego heard his friends leave on horseback a few minutes later, he locked his door from the inside and went to the secret room. Having finished changing into the black outfit of Zorro, he again used a piece of bandage underneath the mask to prevent it getting hooked in the stitches and ripping them open. Soon Tornado and his master were flying over the landscape towards the Fabregás hacienda.


	11. Chapter 11

Tornado raced across the landscape, happily stretching his legs. His rider enjoyed the warm air rushing by, letting his thoughts drift back in time to the day he had the most brilliant idea for a place to hide in a game of hide and seek at the hacienda of Javier Fabregás.

A smile appeared on the masked man's face. He was sure Raúl would never have found him there, but Don Javier had witnessed his attempt and stopped him. Young Diego had never seen anyone so angry before. Today he would find out if the reason for Don Javier's anger was about more than just his recklessness, as the don had put it.

Young Diego, in search of a hiding spot, had attempted to climb into the well of his friend's hacienda. He had done so before at his own hacienda, always careful he wasn't caught.

Their own well was a real challenge for the ten-year-old boy and Diego was a boy who loved challenges. The well at his friend's place he considered less of a challenge as it was slightly narrower. It was easier to reach from wall to wall to find a grip.

Just as Diego had lowered himself enough that his head began disappearing, Don Javier had caught a glimpse of him and had literally dragged him up by the scruff of his neck. The old man's face had been contorted by anger as he had shouted at the young boy something about risking his neck.

Afterwards, Diego had been surprised but happy that Don Javier had refrained from telling his father about his escapade. He would certainly have been on the receiving end of an even worse telling off from his old man. Reveling in his memory, Zorro's curiosity peaked again as he marveled about Don Javier's secrecy.

***zzz***

Bernardo's thoughts were running in circles all the way to the pueblo. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Diego was up to something. He knew his younger friend well enough to be sure. The mozo knew Zorro would ride, but it bothered him that he didn't know the exact intentions of his master.

In town, he followed the siblings across the plaza. It was market day and he saw Raúl buying a few things, including a rope.

"What do you want with the rope, Raúl?" Soledad wondered.

"I may need it to recover my sword. I don't know how deep the water level of the well is and I saw how the old rope has rotted away."

"Don't tell me you want to climb down there," Soledad sounded slightly exasperated.

"I don't know, yet. I might have to. But I will cross that bridge when I get there." Raúl smirked.

Soledad shook her head and, looking at Bernardo, she rolled her eyes. Bernardo carefully kept his face neutral but inside he was laughing at their antics.

"Is there anything else we need to get? Because I'm hungry," Soledad asked her brother.

"I think we're all set. Let's all grab a bite to eat at the tavern. We have to decide also if we first best search the cellar or rather the stables. These damned doubloons are starting to get to me," Raúl growled.

"You know, Raúl, I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find that treasure," Soledad mused. "I know Father must have had a spot to hide all the valuables."

"He had those small compartments in the fireplace," Raúl reminded her. "But they're much too small to contain a whole treasure chest."

"Only a tiny one would fit in," Soledad laughed. "But then we didn't even find a single coin and we've practically torn the place apart inch by inch. "

"Do you remember those gold bars Father once kept for his friend Don Tómas?" Raúl had the look of someone who had just learned a vital piece of information. Soledad frowned.

"You mean to say they were at our hacienda?" She sounded incredulous.

"Si," Raúl confirmed

"I know Father spoke about it briefly at dinner one day." Soledad nodded, remembering.

"The next day, Father believed that Diego and I were out riding. I think you and Mother went to visit at the Torres rancho." Soledad raised her head, looking at her brother with peaked curiosity. "Well, Diego and I weren't riding. We had been, yes, but then we saw Don Tómas in his carriage with his servant and we decided it would be fun to shadow him without him noticing."

"Now what does that have to do with the gold bars?" Soledad queried.

"Well, we were hiding in the vines that were growing on the outer wall. Don Tómas had a fairly big chest with him, about two feet by one. He opened it briefly to show Father and I caught a glimpse at the bars in it. Diego couldn't see them from where he was hidden. But I know, bars in the chest or not, Father couldn't have hidden them in any of the small compartments in the hacienda. There must be another place, a bigger one, where he stored them."

"Well, where could it be? You said the wine cellar would be the most likely place. But maybe Father just used an empty vat to hide the gold," Soledad sighed.

"That's just what I mean," Raúl exhaled loudly. "These doubloons are really getting to me."

"But they would come in handy since we have to refurnish the whole place, so we better keep looking," his sister quipped, stepping into the tavern. Bernardo chuckled silently and followed the siblings.

***zzz***

Zorro arrived at the hacienda and hid Tornado in the brush outside the gate. He entered the patio and went straight to the well. Looking in it he saw it had very little water. On the bottom, he made out Raúls rapier, the handle sticking out of the water. Still Zorro estimated it was about six yards down to reach it.

Tying a forked branch he found in the brush to the end of his whip, he lowered it down and managed to hook the sword's handle into it, pulling everything up. The fox untied the branch and dropped the sword to the ground. Then he went to look down the well again. Scrutinising every stone he was searching for a giveaway.

It took Zorro a good few minutes to finally recognise something out of the ordinary. Half way to the bottom, he noticed four smaller stones arranged in an open rectangle. All the other stones were at least twice the size. It could mean nothing but Zorro thought it was worth a try.

He tied the end of the whip to the metal bar that ran across the opening of the well, usually meant to roll up the rope of the water bucket to lower and retrieve it. He tested if the bar would hold his weight. Satisfied he could us the whip as an emergency rope, he dropped the handle into the well. It came to a stop a few feet above the water line.

Zorro climbed onto the edge of the well and took off his cape, dropping it next to the sword he'd retrieved. Slowly, using his hands and his feet, he climbed down in the well until his boots almost touched the water. The masked man pushed his legs against the curved wall, having his back against the opposite wall. Now his hands were free to explore those four small stones.

***zzz***

Bernardo was enjoying the last bit of wine in his mug when he saw Sergeant Garcia enter the tavern. The soldier scanned the room, obviously looking for a familiar face to chance on being offered some wine. His face lit up when he saw the threesome at a nearby table.

Soledad was in a conversation with her brother and looked up when the sergeant arrived at their table. She smiled at the military man and Raúl offered him the empty chair to have a seat.

"Gracias, Señor Fabregás," Garcia beamed, accepting the mug of wine the young man proffered him.

"Sergeant, please. The name is Raúl. If you keep calling me Señor Fabregás I will keep thinking you're talking to my late father," Raúl quipped with a smile. "It makes me feel old."

"But of course, Señ... eh, Don Raúl," the sergeant complied, taking a gulp of wine. "By the way, how is Don Diego doing today?"

"Well, Sergeant, he made a much improved impression on me before we left for town. He's resting at the hacienda, while Bernardo here will help us try to find the treasure."

"Oh, I see. Well I do hope you will soon find it. My jail cells are almost overflowing with banditos that want your gold."

Soledad chuckled despite herself. "What will you do with all the prisoners, Sergeant?"

"I received a note from a courier this morning stating that soldiers from Mexico City will escort those banditos back to where they came from."

"Wonderful," Raúl sounded quite cheerful. "Let's drink to that." He raised his glass to his friends. "Salud!"

Soledad, the sergeant and Bernardo copied him. "Salud!"

Raúl pulled a few pesos from his pocket and placed them on the table. Getting up, he waved to the barmaid and indicated the money. Then he turned back to his friends.

"We better get going so we can make use of the sunlight as long as possible."

***zzz***

Down in the well, Zorro tried to find any type of hidden mechanism around the small stones. When pushing them didn't work, he tried pulling them out. He found the two upper ones moved and when he engaged them simultaneously, he heard a gurgling sound underneath him.

Since there was little water in the well it merely took a few moments and all of it was drained, revealing the stone bottom. Gratefully Zorro put his feet down to stand upright.

Now the fox tested the lower stones and found if he pushed only the one to his right, the whole section underneath the top stones turned like a table. Part of the well's wall turned inward, circling on an invisible pin, revealing a chamber big enough to hide a vat of wine.

However, it wasn't a vat the fox found. It was a rather slender box, or chest, made from copper, sealed by an iron lock. Lifting it, Zorro found it wasn't as heavy as he had feared. He was confident the whip would be strong enough to hold it.

Zorro moved the chest to the middle of the well. Threading the handle of the whip through the central handle he turned it so it couldn't slip out easily.

A sparkle from the compartment caught his eye and he looked at it again. A lonely ray of sunshine that found its way down the well reflected in something silvery. Bending down, Zorro recognised a small key.

He picked it up and pocketed it. Then he proceeded to climb up the walls of the well again.

Reaching the top Zorro pulled up his whip and with it the chest. Just as he heaved it over the edge of the well and settled it on the ground he heard several horses approaching.

He untied his whip and donned the cape again, then he placed Raúl's sword on top of the chest and retreated to the wall, right next to the open gate which gave him cover. A smile crept on his face when Raúl came into view, rapidly jumping off his horse and staring at his sword and the chest incredulously.

"How on earth...?" Raúl muttered when his sister and Bernardo joined him. Bernardo, knowing it was Zorro's work, immediately searched the shadows for his friend.

"Is that the chest?" Soledad whispered.

"I... I think so," Raúl rasped excitedly. "But how did it get here? How did my sword get here?"

"If you allow me a few words," a voice from behind them called. The siblings turned in unison as the black clad man stepped out of the shadow and walked a couple of steps towards them.

"Zorro," Raúl greeted while Soledad as well as Bernardo simply beamed at the man. "Am I right to assume this is your doing?"

"Si, Señor," the fox nodded. "As I was retrieving your sword I found a hidden compartment in the well, which contained this chest." He pointed at it.

"I don't know what to say, Señor Zorro. A simple gracias doesn't even begin to cover the thanks we owe you," Raúl said.

Soledad walked up to Zorro as he whistled for his horse. The coal black stallion obediently appeared on the patio.

"Señorita," Zorro called, holding out his gloved hand to her. She looked at it and he uncurled his fingers, revealing the key. "I believe you need this to open the chest."

Taking the key from his hand, Soledad stopped right next to Zorro. She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Gracias from me, too, Señor Zorro." Her blue eyes briefly locked with his hazel ones. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek but he caught it with his own and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hasta la vista, Señorita," he smiled. Then he jumped onto his steed's back and looked at Raúl and Bernardo. "Señores," he nodded, tipping his hat, saluting.

"Vaya con dios...," Soledad called as she watched him canter off, whispering the last word. "...Diego."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't all too happy with the female characters they chose in that show so I created my own... the way I thought a woman had to be to fit Zorro.
> 
> All characters you remember from the show aren't mine. The others are.


End file.
